En busca de un amor perdido
by Aliena Cullen
Summary: SUMMARY: Le ocultó quien era porque quería que lo amasen por él mismo y no por su dinero, riqueza y poder…ella se enteró de la verdad de la peor forma posible. Ella huyó…él la busca desde entonces. ¿Podrá encontrarla antes de tener que aceptar su destino y...casarse con otra mujer?
1. Chapter 1

_**DICLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo primero: Aceptando el destino**

**Narrador en tercera persona**

—Eres mía, completamente mía, ¿te ha quedado claro? –le preguntaba entre embestida y embestida clavándose dentro de ella una y otra vez al tiempo que su garganta emitía fuertes gruñidos de placer –no volveré a consentir que te alejes. Nunca más lo harás, estás unida a mí de igual modo que yo lo estoy a ti. Somos partes de un todo, no volverás a alejarte –añadió con determinación mientras con un movimiento rápido y preciso le daba la vuelta poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él– ¡cabálgame!, hazlo como si fuera lo último que fueras a hacer en tu vida –la chica subía y bajaba sobre su duro pene siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel que se había convertido en su dueño, amo y señor—. Sí, sigue así… por favor…no pares –le dijo al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su clítoris y comenzaba a estimularlo lo que arrancó gemidos y gritos de placer de la boca de la muchacha. Se incorporó un poco para besarla suavemente en el cuello al tiempo que le daba un pequeño mordisco marcándola de nuevo como suya –eres tan dulce, tan estrecha y caliente, me gusta esto…me encanta estar sumergido en ti, llenándote, haciéndote mía, porque eres mía, total y completamente mía. No pares…por favor… —suplicaba ansioso con la voz cargada de deseo tumbándose de nuevo y llevando otra vez la mano a su muy hinchado clítoris mientras sentía como la chica aceleraba sus movimientos, cerrando su vagina en torno a su pene— ¡córrete conmigo!–, ordenó mientras su poderoso orgasmo le sobrevenía sin piedad llenándola por completo con su semen.

Y de repente… todo acabó, sumiéndolo de nuevo en una profunda oscuridad, una inexplicable sensación de vacío y completa soledad. Desde que Ella se había ido, tenía ese sueño todas las noches sin excepción, pero hacia ya varios días, justo desde que se había visto obligado a tomar esa decisión que lo enjaularía de por vida, se repetía constantemente, fuera la hora que fuera, cada vez que intentaba relajarse.

Suspirando profundamente con gran desolación y tristeza, se levantó del sillón en donde se había quedado adormilado viendo el desastre que él mismo se había causado. Entró a la ducha que había dentro de su despacho para adecentarse y ponerse unos bóxers y pantalones limpios, menos mal que tenía varias mudas de ropa…por si acaso, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, siempre por la misma razón…su sueño recurrente y…Ella.

Encerrado en el inmenso despacho que poseía en el no más inmenso edificio donde se alojaba la sede principal de la empresa de su propiedad, Edward Cullen miraba sin ver, a través de amplio ventanal, la ciudad de Edimburgo. Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Pasa –le dijo a la persona que estaba en el umbral.

—Hola cariño –dijo la mujer que estaba destinada a ser su esposa acercándose y dándole un frío beso en la mejilla. Bueno…al menos frío para él, por inercia apartó la cara. No era aquel beso el que deseaba recibir.

—Ángela, te he llamado para intentar por última vez meter un poco de cordura en esa cabeza tuya.

—¿Cordura?, ¿me hablas de cordura?, eres tu el que está loco si crees que voy a renunciar a todo esto –dijo señalando con la mano a su alrededor –solo porque hayas decidido cambiar de opinión. Me lo debes Edward, lo prometiste. Además sabes que te amo con locura, lo hago desde que era una niña y te vi por primera vez en el salón de mi casa, en aquel baile de mascaras.

—Pero yo no, nunca lo hice. En ningún momento quise esto ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?, no te amo, nunca lo he hecho, siempre me has parecido fría, calculadora, cruel y repulsiva. Tu tampoco me amas, solo buscas mi dinero, mis posesiones, el poder que el apellido Cullen te dará, ¿puedes vivir así toda una vida?, porque yo no.

—Sí, sí que puedo, porque a pesar de lo que tú piensas te amo y me pasaré toda esa vida demostrándotelo hasta que por fin consiga que tú también lo hagas. Acabarás amándome Edward, lo harás, ya lo hacías antes de que se pusiera por medio esa…

—¡No te atrevas a nombrarla!, no manches su nombre con tus sucios y depravados labios ¿me oyes? Nos casaremos Ángela, seré fiel al pacto que hicieron nuestros padres, pero te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno. No te amo y nunca te amaré. Mientras estemos casados, podrás tener mi dinero, mis tierras, todas mis posesiones, pero nunca tendrás mi cuerpo, ni mi corazón ni mi alma. Y…desde ya te aviso que no te extrañes si no regreso a casa por las noches porque lo más seguro es que esté calentando la cama de alguna de mis amantes. Y me da igual no engendrar un heredero, no me acostaré contigo, ya heredará todo mi futuro sobrino o sobrina, o mis primos me da igual.

—¡No me puedes hacer eso!– chilló Ángela desesperada –además, tú no tienes amantes, nunca las has tenido…a pesar de que te has empeñado una y otra vez en demostrarme lo contrario.

—¿Y tu como lo sabes?

—Porque te conozco y lo sé, no intentes engañarme ni amenazarme con eso. Desde que saliste de la facultad solo has pensado en esa…

—¡Que te he dicho que ni la nombres! Y, tienes razón nunca tuve ninguna amante, mi corazón y mi cuerpo solo le pertenecen a Ella, pero te juro que las tendré. Haré lo que sea para hacer de tu vida el infierno que es ahora la mía, para humillarte todo lo que pueda, para que seas tú la que decida dejarme. Veremos que puede más si tu amor por el dinero y el poder, o tu propio orgullo. Y ten presente que si algún día consigo encontrarla, te juro que pediré el divorcio tan pronto como haya hablado con ella y arreglado las cosas.

—¡No te atreverás!– chilló de nuevo Ángela al tiempo que levantaba una mano para abofetear a aquel hombre que había deseado toda su vida con desesperación y al que nunca había conseguido siquiera gustar un poco. Y todo se puso peor cuando apareció aquella…mediocre estudiante de intercambio que puso su vida patas arriba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a consentir que esa niñata le arrebatara todo el dinero y el poder que conllevaba el apellido Cullen. Su propio apellido era ya en sí poderoso pero le faltaba la chispa económica ya que su padre había hecho unos malos negocios…no dejaría que los Cullen se enterasen de ese pequeño detalle antes de la boda por eso le corría tanta prisa casarse.

—Ponme a prueba y verás de todo lo que soy capaz de atreverme cuando me fuerzan a hacer algo que no quiero ni deseo –le contestó fuera de sí deteniendo con fuerza la mano que iba directa hacia su cara.

—Tú lo aceptaste, dijiste que sí.

—¡Porque no me dejasteis otra opción! Me pusisteis una trampa, me pillasteis con la guardia baja y no descarto la posibilidad de que Ella saliera huyendo por culpa vuestra. ¿Qué la hicisteis?, dime, ¿qué la dijisteis?

—Na…nada, ¿cómo crees que yo, una aristócrata entroncada con la realeza, voy a rebajarme a hablar con una…?

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, aristócrata venida a menos que necesita mi fortuna para poder mantener el ritmo de vida que llevas, ¿qué pasa?–le preguntó viendo su cara de asombro —¿pensabas que no lo sabía?, ¿qué me ibas a poder engañar? ¡Sal de aquí!, no quiero verte hasta el día de la boda, ¡marcharte!, ¡Alistair…!

—Diga señor –preguntó el asistente principal del Edward saliendo de la nada y temblando a la vez como una hoja. Su jefe era un hombre muy bueno pero cuando le entraban esos arrebatos de mal genio era mejor mantenerse a una muy buena distancia y parecía que esa mujer tenía la habilidad de causarle esos arrebatos en cuanto entraba por la puerta.

—Acompaña a la señorita Weber a la salida.

Una vez que se hubo quedado solo, se tiró de nuevo, literalmente hablando, en el enorme sillón que había en su despacho pasándose las manos por su desordenado cabello en un gesto desesperado. No tenía más remedio que resignarse y aceptar aquello a lo que había sido obligado desde que nació, a pesar de que su corazón nunca estaría con aquella mujer que por derecho de nacimiento estaba destinada a ser su esposa. Malditas costumbres irlandesas totalmente anticuadas y obsoletas. Según mandaba la tradición cualquiera de los dos podría renunciar y decir no, pero él se había visto forzado a aceptar, siendo presionado hasta la saciedad, tendiéndole una trampa que Edward nunca vio venir. Había intentado hablar con ella por activa y por pasiva, convencerla de que entre los dos buscaran una salida que les permitiera anular por mutuo acuerdo ese compromiso. Le había dicho que no la amaba, que su corazón pertenecía a otra, aunque esa otra hubiera desaparecido de repente de su vida sin saber muy bien el motivo.

Debería estar enfadado con ella, amargado por eso, de hecho lo había estado durante un breve periodo de tiempo en que, por despecho, había aceptado aquel estúpido compromiso cayendo en sus redes, en la trampa tan bien urdida y él mismo se había puesto esa soga al cuello. Pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que, por muy traicionada que se sintiera, Ella no era así, era una mujer con todas las letras, acostumbrada a luchar, que enfrentaba las cosas a la cara, nunca huía, ¿por qué hacerlo entonces sin darle una explicación?, ¿por qué huir nada mas graduarse sin siquiera despedirse?, había algo raro en esa actitud, algo que sospechaba tenía mucho que ver con sus padres, con Ángela y con aquel extraño cheque que había encontrado en su buzón al día siguiente.

La había conocido en la universidad, los dos estudiaban literatura y ella además magisterio. Era increíble la capacidad de superación de esa mujer que con una beca de intercambio en un país extranjero se atrevía con dos carreras a la vez, pues su familia no tenía recursos, al tiempo que trabajaba en una librería para cubrir sus gastos. Él estudiaba también dos carreras al mismo tiempo, más por imposición que por otra cosa, pues la literatura y los libros eran su pasión no la administración de empresas. Pero, junto a su hermana, estaba destinado a tomar la dirección del negocio familiar por lo que no le quedaba otra. Ella sin embargo lo hacía para cumplir un sueño: ser maestra y escribir un libro que era su máxima ilusión.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio se quedó prendado de aquella cabellera castaña y aquellos bellos ojos del color del chocolate tan profundos que parecían estar haciéndote un scanner del alma, unos ojos que evocaban a la tierra fértil que descansa debajo de ese manto que le sirve de protección. Ojos que se perdían en el color verde de los suyos tan verdes como la hierba que poblaba los extensos bosques de Escocia. No era muy alta sino de estatura más o menos mediana, un poco baja quizás para su muy corpulento cuerpo y, sin embargo, tan perfecta para él.

Poco a poco fue naciendo entre ellos una buena amistad que pronto se convirtió en algo mas, por lo menos para Edward y él estaba convencido de que para ella también. No se acordaba ya de cómo ni cuándo empezó a nacer el deseo de cuidarla, de protegerla, de hacerla suya pues necesitaba su cuerpo como necesita el agua alguien perdido en un desierto durante días. Necesitaba besarla, beber de esos dulces, tiernos y carnosos labios. Acariciar con sus fuertes dedos esos pezones que le llamaban hasta que se pusieran duros como piedras, devorarlos hasta sentirse empachado de ellos; necesitaba hundirse en ella y no salir de su interior nunca más, experimentando orgasmo tras orgasmo hasta morir de puro placer.

Le iba a confesar sus sentimientos y pedirle que fuera su novia en aquella fiesta de graduación cuando de repente desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lo último que recordaba era haberla visto hablando con Ángela y sus padres, que desgraciadamente habían acudido a la fiesta, después…. nada. Alice, su hermana, le decía que la buscara pero él, terco como siempre, al principio se negó, pues estaba muy dolido y enfadado con Ella por… dejarle así.

Llevado por ese sentimiento de frustración y rechazo aceptó en ese mismo instante el compromiso que, nada más nacer, sus padres habían pactado con el clan Weber para unir así sus familias. Él no amaba a esa mujer, nunca lo hizo, es más la despreciaba, pero era tan fuerte el dolor de la perdida que, llevado por la ira, lo aceptó si medir consecuencias. Si Ella se había marchado de su lado sin decirle nada era porque no lo amaba tanto como él la amaba ¿o no?, se decía a sí mismo como excusa –o _porque alguien le dijo algo que no debía de oír _le dijo Alice y entonces empezó a barajar esa posibilidad. Había contratado a los mejores detectives, buscado por todo el continente, el resto del Reino Unido incluido, siempre le gusto Londres…pero nada, lo cierto es que resultaba muy obvio que si quería huir se refugiase precisamente en esa ciudad tan cerca de Escocia.

Sus últimas indagaciones indicaban que quizás hubiese regresado a España, su país de procedencia, pues aunque ella había nacido en Norteamérica, al morir sus padres se fue a vivir a ese país con su abuela materna Marie que se había casado con un emigrante español y vivía en España desde hace muchos años. Pero a Edward eso le parecía demasiado improbable ya que también sería el primer sitio donde se supone la buscaría y de hecho fue el primer lugar donde miró, pero su abuela nunca le dijo nada aunque estaba seguro de que sabía más que de sobra donde estaba. Por esta razón, tenía todo un ejército de detectives españoles puesto a su búsqueda y vigilando constantemente su casa así como todos los movimientos que hacía su abuela…pero todo había sido inútil, se la había tragado la tierra. Era consciente de que, a pesar de que había transcurrido muy poco tiempo, podría estar comprometida o tal vez ya casada, motivo por el cual quizás hubiese huido de aquella forma, pero tenía que encontrarla y que por lo menos le explicara el porqué de su abandono. Si ella no le quería, si estaba comprometida y casada la dejaría ir, y aceptaría unirse con una mujer de la que no estaba enamorado y ser desgraciado toda su vida al igual que antes de él lo había sido su padre. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba el negar el amor a los Cullen? Edward solo quería casarse con alguien y ese alguien era Ella...

—Te veo muy estresado…no te preocupes amor que yo te quitaré las preocupaciones de encima –le dijo la muchacha sentándose a horcajadas sobre él al tiempo que empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Edward se acomódo en el sillón y se dejó hacer. Cerrando los ojos sintió como sus suaves manos descendían por su duro y firme torso ahora desnudo, rastrillando con sus uñas las líneas de sus marcados y trabajados músculos, hasta acabar en la cinturilla de sus pantalones los cuales empezó a desabrochar llevando su mano por ese camino feliz que terminaba en un pene que la esperaba preparado y dispuesto. Mientras Ella liberaba esa protuberante y enorme erección de la presión de sus bóxers, iba dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Con sus pequeñas y suaves manos tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciar el glande haciendo círculos. En un momento determinado se dio la vuelta y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Se inclinó hacia abajo para tomar el pene con su boca, pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros de modo que su culo quedó a la altura de la cara de Edward. Éste no lo dudó un segundo y llevando su lengua hasta su ano, le penetró con ésta para sustituirla luego por sus dedos mientras sentía como Ella se metía toda su longitud dentro de su boca, chupando, lamiendo, succionando, dándole suaves y leves mordiscos….Edward ya no podía más de la excitación, deslizó sus dedos desde su ano hasta su vagina y la penetró al tiempo que con su lengua lo hacía en ese orificio trasero…sintió como su orgasmo llegaba…sintió como ella ordeñaba sus dedos…

Unos fuertes golpes que alguien daba en la puerta lo sacaron de ese nuevo y recurrente sueño, al principio no los escuchó, hasta que estos se hicieron ensordecedores. Poco a poco fue saliendo de su erótica fantasía devolviendo su mente a la realidad, en un primer instante no ubicó donde se encontraba hasta que se despertó del todo.

Pensando que podría volver a ser Ángela con algún que otro cuento chino, o quizás su padre para reprocharle el modo en que la había tratado, se levantó para abrir con cajas destempladas, ¿cómo se atrevían a importúnale así?, esos sueños eran lo único que le mantenían con vida… lo único que le anclaban a Ella. Pero sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta todo el mal humor se disipó al ver una de las tres únicas personas que conseguían calmarle

—¿Qué sucede Alice?

—No se nos ocurrió buscarla allí en un principio, nunca pensamos que hubiera cambiado de continente pero…creo que la hemos encontrado – dijo su hermana a modo de saludo empujándole hacia un lado para entrar en el despacho de Edward como un elefante en una cacharrería arrasando todo a su paso y poniendo al mismo tiempo un portátil en sus manos. Edward, siguiendo como un autómata a Alice dentro de la estancia, cogió el ordenador totalmente confundido sobre todo por la página que su hermana tenía abierta en ese momento, una de esas páginas que a ella tanto le gustaban y que, sin embargo, él odiaba.

—¿Y esto qué es?, Alice no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, ya sabes que no me gustan esas estúpidas historias que lees por internet, es mas creo que…—empezó a decirle pasando sus manos por su muy desordenado y cobrizo pelo el cual conservaba largo, justo de la longitud que a Ella le gustaba.

—Calla un poco y empieza a leer. Es por eso por lo que creo que he dado con Ella, fíjate en el nombre del autor, es un pseudónimo ¿no te dice nada?, ¿y el tema que trata?, ¿qué me dices del tema?, está basado en una leyendo escocesa, aquella que siempre nos decía que le contáramos. Pero sobre todo, fíjate en el nombre –le decía Alice todo seguido y casi sin respirar lo que mostraba lo excitada y nerviosa que estaba provocando de paso que a él le costase trabajo seguirla.

—_Little Higlander_ –dijo más para sí que para Alice —Ella estaba obsesionada con nuestras leyendas, nuestra historia, con este tema en particular… el título , el argumento, la leyenda que tanto le gustaba, yo solía llamarla de forma cariñosa _mi pequeña inmortal_ ¿será posible que…? –pensaba en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la mesa del despacho para coger el teléfono.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Alice.

—Llamo a nuestra agencia de detectives para ver si pueden rastrear esto, tiene que haber algún modo de averiguar el país de donde procede esta publicación. Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con… la autora o autor de esta historia porque tenemos que partir de la base que puede estar escrita por un hombre y no ser Ella. Pero si conseguimos averiguar quien es y resulta ser nuestra_ pequeña inmortal_, para no asustarla no le diremos que somos nosotros, solo que estamos interesados en publicar su historia como libro en este país, le daremos el nombre de una falsa editorial solo hasta conseguir llegar hasta ella y entonces … —Edward ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía, estaba total y absolutamente nervioso y desquiciado…era Ella…tenía que ser Ella.

—Ya lo he hecho yo —contestó Alice —en la agencia me han dicho que es muy difícil rastrear esto, pero sí me han dado una pista. La historia está escrita en nuestro idioma por lo que es posible que provenga de un país de habla inglesa aunque no tiene porque ser así, puede publicar en inglés y vivir en un lugar donde no se hable este idioma, pero es una pista. Sabemos que no está en Londres, sabemos que no está en Irlanda ni aquí en Escocia, ¿qué otro país sugieres?, bueno más bien continente.

—¿Estados Unidos de América?, ¿Australia?

—No te vayas tan lejos, quedémonos primero con Estados Unidos, e incluso podemos buscar en Latinoamérica porque como digo, puede estar escondida en cualquier otro lugar y escribir en ingles pero…es un sitio por dónde empezar. Adelantándome a lo que harías me he puesto en contacto con ella, porque doy por supuesto que es una mujer aunque es bien cierto que en estas páginas también escriben hombres, pocos, pero algunos hay. ¿Ves?, pinchando aquí te envía a un enlace en donde puedes enviarle un mensaje personal y eso es lo que hice. En el privado, enviado con el pseudónimo que yo utilizo aquí, le he dicho que me ha gustado mucho su historia y que al ser dueña de una editorial me gustaría publicarla, por supuesto me he cubierto las espaldas y no le he dado el nombre de la editorial. Le he dejado mi dirección de correo electrónico y el número de mi móvil. Por otro lado me he puesto en contacto con la administración de la pagina pero como me imaginaba me han dicho que no podían darme información. Ellos desconocen el teléfono y la dirección de los autores que publican en este sitio, no los conocen ni saben quiénes son, _Little Higlander_ para ellos es tan misterioso o misteriosa como para nosotros…o eso es lo que me han dicho por lo menos –agregó no demasiado convencida.

—Entonces no tenemos nada –contestó Edward pasándose otra vez la mano por el pelo en un gesto desesperado –la primera pista buena después de todo este tiempo y…¿nada?

—Te equivocas –dijo Alice –es por eso por lo que he venido no pensaba hacerlo hasta no tener una pista segura, sé lo mal que lo estás pasando. Llevo ya dos semanas detrás de esto, insistiendo una y otra vez. Esta mañana he recibido una contestación. No, no te emociones, la persona que me respondió era algo así como una especie de representante. La autora , atención me ha dicho autora, no se quiere dar a conocer ni revelar quién es, al menos no de momento, pero según esta persona está interesada en mi oferta, bueno…en nuestra oferta. Aunque, todos los trámites necesarios para la publicación del libro se tienen que hacer a través del supuesto representante. Me ha dado un número de teléfono. Le he llamado y me ha dicho que de momento no puede darme datos personales de_ Little Higlander,_ simplemente se limitaría a transmitirle nuestra intención de hablar directamente con ella y si su representada lo estima oportuno ya se pondría en contacto con nosotros. Me ha dejado bien claro que todos los trámites se tendrían que hacer a través de él, que ella -Alice recalcó el _"Ella" _mirando cómplice a su hermano-, es una persona muy celosa de su vida privada y de su intimidad. No quiere ni le gusta ser el centro de atención ni que la reconozcan ni la paren por la calle y eso es lo que pasaría si le publicamos el libro y tiene éxito. Dice que escribe por vocación, porque le gusta, porque en cierto modo es un sueño sin cumplir, pero quiere poder vivir su vida en privado y en paz. ¿No te recuerda eso a alguien?

—Hay que averiguar si se trata de Ella… ¿tienes el teléfono de su representante y su nombre?

—Aquí lo tienes— dijo mientras le tendía un trozo de papel –pero no vas a tener más suerte que yo ya lo verás. Edward se lo pensó por un momento, su hermana tenía razón así que marcó otro número de teléfono.

— Despacho de J.J. Jenks ¿dígame?— dijo la conocida voz de Lauren su secretaria.

—Soy Edward Cullen quiero hablar con Jenks ahora mismo. Me da igual que esté ocupado— contestaba a lo que Lauren le respondía al teléfono— quiero hablar con él ¡AHORA!

—Un momento Sr. Cullen— dijo Lauren bastante atemorizada.

—¿Diga? — dijo el abogado al otro lado del teléfono.

—Nos estábamos equivocando de país y de continente. Puede que esté en Estados Unidos, Australia e incluso en Latinoamérica, ha escrito una historia en una página de esas de Internet que se dedican a estas cosas, la historia se llama _Bajo tu poder_ y está basada en nuestras leyendas. Escribe con el pseudónimo de Little Higlander. Quiero que remuevan los dos continentes buscándola, no dejen rincón sin investigar. Búsquenla sobre todo en colegios y universidades. Busquen también a su representante un tal... Demetri Vulturi –añadió mirando el nombre que ponía en en la nota que le había pasado Alice al tiempo que le daba también la dirección de correo electrónico del tal Demetri Vulturi —, puede que no sea su nombre de verdad, aplíquenle el tercer grado para que hable si es necesario, hagan todo lo posible y lo quiero para ya… Si en 24 horas no ha obtenido resultados me temo que tendré que prescindir de sus servicios, ¿me ha entendido…?

—Edward hijo –dijo Carlisle, jefe del clan Cullen, padre de Edward y Alice, entrando en ese momento al despacho —venía a comentarte que esta historia que me ha dado a leer tu hermana es fenomenal, realmente estas páginas son un nido de grandes autores, hay que intentar ponerse en contacto con este tal _Little Higlander_ para que nos deje publicarlo como libro, sería muy bueno ya que está basada en nuestras leyendas y…. ah estás aquí Alice te buscado en tu despacho pero…bueno el caso es que tenemos que ponernos en contacto con la autora o autor de algún modo, averiguar quién es en realidad, esta claro que utiliza un pseudónimo como todos en estas páginas y…

— ¡ ¿Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo padre?!— ladró Edward llevándose de nuevo las manos al pelo —papá—, la autora es Ella, la he encontrado…o al menos eso creo —añadió mientras marcaba el número de teléfono del piloto del avión privado. Su hermana lo miraba con gesto condescendiente mientras se apresuraba a explicarle al padre…

—La hemos reconocido porque estaba escribiendo esta historia en la universidad y nos la enseñaba para que la leyéramos. Éramos algo así como sus conejillos de indias, he de admitir que siempre me quedé con las ganas de saber cómo terminaba, es tan bonita.

—¿Estáis seguros de que es Ella? –preguntó Carlisle Cullen con un tono de voz de lo más misterioso.

—_Little Higlander_ —le explicó Edward impaciente mientras esperaba a que el dichoso piloto cogiera el maldito teléfono— es el mote con el que siempre la llamaba ya que en broma siempre decía que le gustaría ser una inmortal como los protagonistas de esas leyendas. Alice le ha mandado un mensaje privado y ha conseguido que le conteste alguien que dice ser su representante. Nos ha dicho que todo se tiene que hacer a través de él porque es muy celosa de su vida personal, cualidad que para mí la identifica aparte de que si se está escondiendo de nosotros lo último que querría hacer sería salir a la luz pública y, como ya te ha dicho mi hermana, esa es la historia que escribía en la universidad, me sé cada palabra de memoria papá, no tengo duda.

—Stephan, ya era hora, prepare el avión para viajar hasta Estados Unidos lo antes que le sea posible. Cuando esté listo me avisa. Y por favor búsqueme otra azafata que no sea Heidi o Jessica, no estoy de humor para lidiar con ellas—. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres se tendrían que acercar a él con el solo objeto de meterse entre sus pantalones a ver si le conquistaban y conquistaban de paso su fortuna?, ¿es que nadie le podía querer por sí mismo? Sí, sí que había alguien…Ella, Ella lo hacía…no sabía ni quien era ni cuánto dinero tenía, él se lo había ocultado aposta, necesitaba que lo quisiera por sí mismo, no por lo que su riqueza y poder representaban. Esa noche, esa maldita noche iba a contarle la verdad, a explicarle sus sentimientos, a poner un anillo en su dedo y pedirla que se casara con él. Estaba seguro que le perdonaría…era tan buena, amable y generosa, además de dulce, sencilla, luchadora, valiente. Era todo lo que quería, admiraba y…amaba.

—¿Y a que ciudad estadounidense pretendes ir?—preguntó su padre alzando una ceja en un vano intento por evitar que su hijo se marchara en pos de ese…sueño y diera al traste con sus planes y el prestigio de dos de las familias más importantes de Escocia—. Hijo, Norteamérica tiene cincuenta estados y un Distrito Federal, ¿no es mejor que esperes aquí a tener noticias?, ¿y si como pensáis está en otro lugar? Además… ¿qué vas a hacer con Ángela?, ella me ha dicho que al final has aceptado anunciar hoy el compromiso ¿no te irás a echar atrás ahora?, piensa en el escándalo. No, definitivamente no puedes echarte atrás.

— Viajaré a New Haven, ella siempre decía que le encantaría enseñar literatura en esa universidad, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Y además con lo fácil que tengo la estancia allí, tan preocupado estaba de buscar en este continente que no se me ocurrió… –dijo recordando de pronto ese pequeño detalle —y si no está ahí, buscaré en Harvard y sino… sino ya veré lo que haré –contestó sin vacilar—.

—Bueno también puedes probar en Berkeley y Stanford —le ilustró su hermana, pero tu punto es bueno —además cuando la encontremos llegaremos más rápido hasta ella si ya estamos allí. Y si está en Latinoamérica también estamos más cerca y si esta en…

—¿Llegaremos?

—Edward, ella era mi mejor amiga –le dijo Alice apuntando su pecho con el dedo—, también tengo derecho a saber porque se fue. Y si es por lo que me imagino tengo que decirle que podría haberlo hablado conmigo, a pesar de ser tu hermana…yo la habría comprendido, apoyado y ayudado. Yo era su confidente, no había nada de ella que no supiera y…

—¿Y…? Alice ¿te confesó ella alguna vez sus sentimientos hacia mí?

— No, nunca me lo confesó, nunca, ya te lo he dicho cien veces—le dijo enfurruñada— pero conocía cada uno de sus gestos a la perfección y ya te he dicho muchas veces también lo que creo…

— Bueno, esperemos averiguarlo pronto. Papá, Stephan me llamará en cuanto tenga dispuesto el avión me voy a casa a hacer mi equipaje. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré, no pienso volver sin Ella. Trabajaré desde allí, avisa por favor a nuestra filial en New Haven que voy para allá. Y, por cierto, en respuesta a tu otra pregunta, iba a mandar un comunicado de prensa para anunciar mi compromiso con…Ángela, ni que decir tiene que eso queda suspendido así que por favor no lo mandes. Rechazo de pleno ese matrimonio y me importa un comino el escándalo, las habladurías, la humillación y toda esa mierda.

—Pero hijo…—habló su padre con un claro gesto de preocupación y enfado –no puedes hacer eso…

—Me importa bien poco si puedo hacerlo o no, es mi vida y haré con ella lo que me plazca ¿estamos? Alice como no estés a la hora en que Stephan me diga que tiene listo el avión te aviso que te quedas en tierra –añadió sin darle a su padre opción a replica.

— No te preocupes, solo voy a meter cuatro cositas de nada. Ya compraré allí lo que necesite –Edward rodó los ojos ante su expresión cuatro cositas de nada, conociéndola iría cargada de maletas y encima protestando de que no tenía suficiente e iría de compras nada más llegar. Es por eso que a veces le exasperaba demasiado pero a la vez la quería y respetaba mucho. A pesar de nadar en dinero y su afición por la ropa y las compras, Alice Cullen era la mujer más sencilla que él hubiera conocido, bueno…después de Ella.

—Alistair, cancele todos mis compromisos por tiempo indefinido y esto… tiene usted disponibilidad de viajar conmigo a Estados Unidos por una buena temporada.

—Ya sabe usted que no tengo familia Sr. Cullen, sí que puedo.

—Pues valla a su casa y haga las maletas. Cuando Stephan nos avise nos marcharemos.

—¡Alto ahí a los dos!, no es un ruego es una orden, no podéis marcharos así…el compromiso…la familia…es un error…piensa en Ángela, está muy ilusionada…la destrozarás…he hablado con ella cuando ha salido de tu despacho y me ha dicho que lo ibais a anunciar por fin hoy…te ama Edward no hagas ninguna tontería.

—¿Qué me ama?, ¿qué me ama dices?, esa lo único que ama es mi cuenta corriente y la que tendré cuando…herede.

—Hijo eso es una total y autentica tontería, Ángela no necesita para nada nuestro dinero —Edward rodó los ojos desesperado ante esa afirmación. Maldita mujer que engañado le tenía —esta noche es el anuncio oficial de tu compromiso, tienes que estar ahí…es importante. Todo está ya preparado y dispuesto. No puedes dejar plantadas a tantas personas importantes.

—No va a haber ningún anuncio de compromiso padre, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?

—Piensa en Ángela y como se va a sentir cuando descubra que has huido de esa forma…no puedes…

—Ya me imagino cómo se sentirá, pobre ¡qué pena me da!– contestó con sarcasmo—. Papá ya sé… que está mañana cuando he hablado con ella he aceptado el compromiso y la boda…pero…no sé…si eres consciente de que ha sucedido un imprevisto y he cambiado de opinión. No me voy a casar con Ángela, en este momento me importan muy poco las consecuencias de mi decisión, no voy a unirme con una aprovechada que solo busca mi dinero y a la que no amo ni nunca amaré, me da igual el desprestigio y la humillación que eso pueda causarle, ella solita se lo buscó, la he estado advirtiendo y de nada ha servido…lo siento por la empresa y nuestra familia pero estoy seguro que conseguirás solucionarlo…como siempre.

—¿Tu dinero?, ¿para qué querría Ángela tu dinero Edward? Ella tiene de sobra, no es una pobrecita arrastrada como esa aprovechada de la que te encaprichaste en la universidad. Esa sí que buscaba tu dinero, aparte de tu cama y tu posición claro. Menos mal que yo…con todo lo que he luchado hijo…no puedes marcharte ahora así…

—¿Menos mal que tú qué…? —le dijo desesperado cogiéndolo por los hombros. Algo en su cabeza hizo clic mientras advertía en su padre una clara muestra de miedo, señal inequívoca que había hablado de más. Se alejó de él mirándolo con pavor al tiempo que Alice reprimía una exclamación de asombro y decepción —¡fuisteis vosotros!, ¡vosotros la alejasteis de mí!

—¿Y qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?– contestó ese hombre que se llamaba su padre como si fuera algo obvio —no podíamos dejar que una mujerzuela sin recursos, ni posición ni dinero entroncara con nuestra familia. Tu no pensabas con raciocinio teníamos que hacerlo nosotros. Tengo que decir en su favor que fue muy lista, jugando el papel de amiga que no quería meterse en tu cama, para pillarte desprevenido cuando pudiera. Pero ahí estábamos tu madre y yo... le dije en esa fiesta que te dejara en paz, que tenías novia formal y te ibas a casar con ella en breve. Le aconsejé que se olvidara de ti, que te permitiera ser feliz, que nunca podrías quererla teniendo una mujer como Ángela a tu lado. Que para ti solo había sido una diversión, un entretenimiento, mientras tu verdadero amor no estaba. Le dije que mirase a Ángela y se comparase con ella. De hecho se la presenté. Le di un cheque por sus servicios que ella gustosamente como la puta que en verdad era lo cogió y salió de allí lo más deprisa posible.

Edward no salía de su asombro con lo que estaba escuchando ¿cómo podía ser posible que tanta maldad se escondiera dentro de un hombre de tan amable apariencia?

—¿Co…cómo pudiste ser tan cruel padre? No me lo puedo creer por Dios –exclamó sentándose de golpe en la silla más cercana, horrorizado con todo lo que estaba oyendo. De su madre se lo hubiera esperado pero…¿de su padre?

—Bueno ya te digo que no dudó en coger el cheque y largarse, de hecho no has vuelto a saber de Ella y si no te hubieras empeñado en buscar…Ángela es la mujer indicada para ti no Ella —Edward ató cabos descubriendo por fin el misterio que se ocultaba tras el famoso cheque, sabía de sobra que ese famoso cheque no era lo que en un principio pensó, estaba tan devastado que…no se puso a investigar…pero lo sabía. Como en una especie de flashback, recordó que al día siguiente de la graduación un repartidor trajo a su apartamento un cheque firmado por Carlisle Cullen, por valor de veinte millones de libras escocesas. Al principio pensó que era un regalo sorpresa de sus padres por la graduación. Cuando les dio las gracias no le sacaron del error, pero ahora…¿porqué no se había dado cuenta antes?, se levantó de la silla y mirando de frente a aquel hombre desconocido para él lo encaró con la más absoluta de las rabias.

—Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Renée y Charlie Swan, es la mujer más integra que he conocido, conozco y conoceré, jamás se dejaría sobornar, nunca aceptaría dinero por algo que no fuera el producto de su trabajo.

—Pues no puso ningún reparo cuando se lo metí en su bolso, que yo sepa no nos lo devolvió.

—¿Así que no se lo diste en la mano? –Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Yo no me rebajaría a hacer una cosa así, se lo puse en el bolso sin que ella lo viera, pero nunca nos lo devolvió así que como ves…aceptó el sobornó, se fue de tu vida a cambio de un montón de dinero.

—Ella me devolvió ese cheque a mí, no sabía vuestra dirección padre, no venís en la guía. Me lo trajo un repartidor al día siguiente de la graduación. Pensé que era un regalo vuestro fui yo quien lo cobré y no Ella…, que idiota fui… y ahora…si me disculpas.

—No consentiré que te vayas así…no permitiré que dejes plantada a Ángela. No viajareis en el avión de la empresa…todavía soy yo el jefe aquí…llamaré a Stephan ahora mismo y…

Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos lo escuchaban...El patriarca del clan Cullen regresó a su despacho con un claro gesto de derrota y soledad, todos sus esfuerzos se había ido al traste por culpa de una estúpida historia que a su hija se le había ocurrido leer. Pensaba que tenía todo bien atado, pero no contaba con ese imprevisto. La verdad es que desde el momento en que esa…mujer aceptó su soborno…o eso creía él, se había olvidado por completo de Ella ya que si su hijo la encontraba siempre tendría ese arma que esgrimir…no se le ocurrió pensar…Tomó el teléfono decidido, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer…al fin y al cabo estaba todo preparado…solo atar ese cabo suelto.

Cuando Edward entró por la puerta del gran e inmenso castillo situado a las afueras de Edimburgo, todo estaba en silencio. Genial, posiblemente su madre estaría de compras o en algún reunión de las suyas. Muy a diferencia de su hermana y de él, Esme Cullen era la mujer más frívola con la que se había topado nunca, a excepción de Ángela claro está.

Se puso a hacer las maletas, metiendo en ella casi toda su ropa. No sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí pero tras este nuevo descubrimiento de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no volvería de Estados Unidos sin su mujer. No le importaba lo que sus padres pudieran hacer, como si lo desheredaban, le daba igual todo, de todos modos no era el primero de la familia en ser repudiado por perseguir el amor. Lo único que le detendría es que ella estuviera casada o comprometida con alguien y le demostrase que estaba enamorada, entonces… la dejaría ir.

—Tu padre me ha contado que te vas a Estados Unidos a…buscarla que has…encontrado una pista, me ha pedido que intente persuadirte porque…

—No madre no lo intentes porque no lo lograrás, estoy decidido y Alice se marcha conmigo, el compromiso como ya le he dicho a mi padre queda anulado.

—No iba a intentar hacerlo, solo…quería desearte suerte…encuéntrala hijo...vuelve con ella…pero si lo haces…casaros primero…es…es la única manera de que tu padre no…ya sabes lo que opina de un divorcio en la familia.

—¿Madre?, ¿es posible que la mujer frívola y mundana que siempre me has demostrado ser me diga esto? –le preguntó Edward claramente sorprendido

—Hijo…no…debes…fiarte de las…apariencias…yo soy lo que todos esperan que sea…una mujer florero que va del brazo de su esposo sonriendo, que hace todo lo que le dice, que acude a fiestas sociales, que va de compras y se gasta mucho dinero en ropa, en cosméticos, peluquería o spa…pero…nadie ha sabido ver lo que hay detrás de eso…ni siquiera vosotros. Ve hijo…no vuelvas sin ella. Te mereces ser feliz –Edward por primera vez en su vida miró a los ojos de su madre, tan verdes como los suyos y en ellos vio a una mujer frustrada y decepcionada de la vida que había aceptado su destino sin rechistar. Entonces la realidad lo golpeó, el malo de la historia era su padre, Esme solo era su títere.

—Oh vamos dame un abrazo –le pidió a esa mujer que lo había tenido engañado durante tanto tiempo.

—Iréis a casa de Emmett y Rose ¿cierto? –le preguntó a su hijo sin salir aun de sus brazos.

—Sí ellos no tienen inconveniente sí. La verdad es que es una maravillosa y sorprendente coincidencia…si me hubiera dado cuenta antes seguro que ellos me habrían ayudado a buscar.

—Dales mucho recuerdos hijo, echo mucho de menos a Emmett.

Salió por la puerta cerrándola de un golpe y dejando a Esme con un nudo en la garganta. Ojala su hijo tuviera más suerte que ella porque valentía no le faltaba…algo de lo que ella carecía.

Edward no se lo podía creer, siempre pensando que era su madre la más empeñada en su boda con Ángela y ahora resulta que su padre… fue su propio padre quien le había alejado de la mujer que amaba destruyendo para siempre su felicidad y haciéndole creer que ella le había dejado. Cuanto tiempo enfadado, encolerizado y enfurecido por nada. Cuanto tiempo para pensar que no le quería y le había dejado por eso. ¿Por qué no haría caso de las palabras de su hermana, sus tíos y sus primos?, ¿por qué no les habría escuchado?, ¿por qué no puso a una legión de detectives a buscarla por todo el país, continente o el mundo si hubiera sido necesario en vez de contratar solo a la agencia de la empresa? Por dolor, solo por dolor, el dolor de pensar que no le amaba tanto como él a ella. Ese dolor le cegó y no se paró a pensar que Isabella Marie Swan jamás se hubiera marchado así. Ella no era ninguna cobarde. Bella, como le gustaba que la llamasen, había nacido en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, su padre era el jefe de policía allí y éste le había enseñado a mirar a los problemas de frente, sin titubear, se enfrentaba a la vida, le plantaba cara a los problemas y salía adelante con una sonrisa. Le hubiera escuchado y luego con ternura, delicadeza y buenas palabras, le habría dicho que ella no le quería de ese modo, al igual que les contaba a Alice y a él que hacía con ese tal Jacob.

Antes de que los detectives le dijeran de su paradero, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba un plan para encontrarse con Ella por casualidad, como quien no quiere la cosa. Necesitaba pensar como se lo diría, que le diría, porque la verdad es que nunca le había confesado su amor, no le dio tiempo. Pero ahora tenía la certeza de algo, si salió corriendo de esa forma, es por dejarle ser feliz, por darle espacio, por no entorpecerle. Eso solo podía significar algo: le amaba. Por lo menos en aquel entonces. Solo esperaba que quedara algo de ese amor en su corazón y que fuera capaz de despertarlo.

Necesitaba un plan para poder conquistarla de nuevo desde el principio. Quizás no sería prudente decirle desde el primer momento que estaba enamorado de ella. Quizás era bueno ir poco a poco, sembrando la duda en su cabeza… quizás…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo por aqui. Tal y como os prometí aqui estoy con nueva historia Es un fic muy corto, con muy pocos capítulos que ya tengo escritos del todo y que subiré conforme los vaya corrigiendo. Espero que os guste.**

**Habréis**** advertido que cuando escribo Ella, lo hago poniendo la "E" con mayúscula, está hecho a propósito Cuando Edward o Alice piensan o habla de Bella, se refiere siempre a Ella, pero ese Ella es alguien en concreto por eso lo puse con mayúscula. Nunca mencionan su nombre hasta un momento concreto del capítulo. Solo fue una manera de mantener la intriga, espero haber acertado.**

**Besos**


	2. Little Higlanderla sombra de una duda

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer**

**Capitulo 2: Little Higlander…la sombra de una duda.**

**Narrador en tercera persona**

—De verdad que no quieres venir, anda por favor, ven aunque solo sea un rato, no puedes pasarte toda la noche metida en casa, pensando lo que no debes y llegando a conclusiones que a lo mejor no son las ciertas –le dijo su amiga haciéndole uno de sus pucheritos, pero ella esa noche no estaba para pucheritos made in Tanya.

—No insistas Tanya, no me apetece, me duele un poco la cabeza y además…

—Además qué amiga, vamos ni siquiera eres capaz de inventar una buena excusa.

—Vale, vale no tengo excusa es solo que hoy…no me apetece.

—Peter dice que se ha puesto en contacto con esa gente, ¿es por eso que estás así?

—No voy a mentirte sí, es por eso, no sé qué hacer Tanya y si lo público y por culpa de eso…

—¿Tienes tu acaso algo que ocultar o de que arrepentirte? –preguntó su amiga alzando una ceja.

—No pero…

—Pues entonces…si lo publicas y sucede…lo que temes que suceda…no estarás sola amiga que aquí nos tienes a nosotros, además Peter dice que se ha puesto en su sitio negándose a dar datos tuyos y dejando claro que todo se tiene que hacer a través de él.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, si es lo que crees y…te han descubierto, no eres tú la que tiene que agacharse y esconder la cara, ahora tienes amigos, nos tienes a nosotros, no seremos tan poderosos pero…nunca escatimes el poder de una familia, tenga dinero o no lo tenga y tu eres de los nuestros Bella. De todos modos sabes que…siempre…he pensado que…antes de salir huyendo debiste de haberte quedado a…

—¿A qué?, a que me humillaran más. Estaba todo demasiado claro.

—No sé qué decirte amiga, no lo sé, solo que las apariencias a veces engañan —dijo Tanya derrotada. Era una mujer que normalmente tenia respuestas para todo, pero con ese problema de su amiga…sentía que en toda esa historia había cabos sueltos pero…no los sabía atar.

—Pues salvada por la campana, esta es mi parada –dijo la muchacha aliviada.

—Hasta el lunes entonces…bueno quizás hasta antes del lunes no creas que voy a dejar que pases todo el fin de semana comiéndote la cabeza.

—Adiós Tanya, pásalo bien.

Con una sonrisa triste en su cara y un cierto aire melancólico, salió del metro como todos los días y se encaminó hacia el pequeño apartamento que se había comprado recientemente con lo que había ido ahorrando de sus dos sueldos, producto de su trabajo en un instituto y dando clases en la facultad de Literatura en la Universidad de New Haven. No era mucho, ya que le mandaba todos los meses una parte a su abuela Marie a la que estaba intentando traerse a vivir con ella, pero era una mujer tan terca. Estaba enamorada de ese país, decía que allí estaba enterrado su marido, el gran amor de su vida y que allí moriría ella para que la enterrasen junto a él. Y no la extrañaba ya que era un país precioso, de gente cordial, dicharachera y amigable. Se había sentido feliz el tiempo que vivió en Madrid el problema era…que no podía volver…ellos la encontraría en seguida…sobre todo Ella porque dudaba mucho que…Él, se molestase en buscarla. ¿Para qué?

Nada más entrar en su casa, se desvistió poniéndose ropa cómoda y fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de cena mientras se servía una copa del mejor vino español, que su abuela le enviaba a requerimiento suyo, uno de los pocos lujos que se permitía.

El caso es que se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma pero a la vez…estaba muerta de miedo. La historia había gustado tanto que le habían propuesto publicarla como libro pero…el problema era ¿quién era el misterioso personaje que se lo había propuesto?, esa persona que contactó con ella no le había dicho el nombre de la supuesta editorial. Escribir un libro y poder publicarlo, desde siempre fue su sueño, por eso no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad, era algo que había dejado en el olvido cuando se marchó de aquella universidad escocesa dejando atrás su corazón roto en mil y un pedazos. Siempre fue una persona decidida y luchadora, pero al mismo tiempo siempre tuvo miedo de fracasar, de que su sueño no se cumpliera y es por eso que lo había postergado…tampoco tenía a nadie que la animara a seguir…no los tenía a Ellos. Ahora contaba con otros amigos, de acuerdo, sobre todo con Tanya que era una maravillosa persona pero…no era lo mismo.

Pero alguien se había fijado en su historia, puede ser que esa fuera su oportunidad y no quería desperdiciarla. Sus pocos amigos Charlotte, Tanya y Peter, las únicas tres personas que habían conseguido conquistar su maltrecho corazón después de aquello, la habían insistido mucho en que la publicara en esa página de internet y ahora…había dado sus frutos por lo que entre los tres la estaban animando a aceptar esa propuesta. Además los fans que tenía en la mencionada página, no hacían más que preguntarle si tenía otra en mente. Y eso subía mucho una autoestima que, por culpa de Ellos, estaba muy maltrecha.

Nunca podría estar más agradecida a Peter, novio de Charlotte, alias Demetri Vulturi para sus seguidores, ya que era la persona que le revisaba los capítulos, de haberse ofrecido a negociar por ella. No era buena en ese tipo de negociaciones y además…era consciente de que podría ser…su editorial. Ese era su gran miedo, que la persona que se había fijado en su historia pudiera trabajar para Ellos o que incluso pudieran ser…Ellos. Conocían de sobra su historia y descubrirían enseguida que, tras ese pseudónimo se ocultaba ella. Por otro lado, si sus sospechas fueran ciertas, ¿por qué ocultarse?, fueron Ellos los que la engañaron y por lo visto pretendían seguir haciéndolo, en el caso de que estuviera en lo cierto. Por lo menos aquella que dijo ser su amiga durante tantos años podría dar la cara pero…claro, que tonta, se le olvidaba que la engañaron cruel y vilmente y, en caso de que en verdad Ellos estuvieran detrás de todo, solo estarían interesados en su historia porque la verían potencialmente rentable, su autora no les importaba nada a ninguno de los dos por eso no se habían dado a conocer. Para ella era evidente que si era su ex amiga o Él quienes habían leído Bajo tu poder, la habrían reconocido en seguida. Ahora se arrepentía de lo pesada que había sido en la facultad, leyéndoles una y otra vez lo que ella escribía. Ellos parecían interesados pero…¿por qué tenía la sensación de que solo se reían?, claro por supuesto, la habían engañado ocultándole la verdad. Lo cierto es que no comprendía como aquella que fue su amiga, a la cual le había contado todas sus cosas , absolutamente todas, bueno…casi todas pues siempre le ocultó el amor que sentía por su hermano por miedo a que le dijese que no era correspondida, aunque su amiga siempre le insistía y le lanzaba todo tipo de indirectas, se había prestado para seguir el engaño de aquel hombre que había amado tan profundamente y… todavía seguía amando. Pero amaba a un espejismo, a esa falsa imagen que Él le había dado en ese momento, porque la realidad era otra bien distinta. Por eso podía olvidar ni perdonar, no después de haberla hecho sentirse como una vulgar…fulana barata. Los dos eran tal para cual, ambos la habían traicionado. Que cruel broma del destino, condenada a amar para siempre a un hombre que…la había hecho tanto daño y que ni siquiera era en realidad tal y como ella pensaba.

Casi todos los días solía recibir un mensaje privado a la cuenta que se había creado única y exclusivamente para recibir mensajes sobre su relato, en donde le preguntaban si tenía en mente alguna otra historia. Para gran alivio de sus fans, sí la tenía en mente y prácticamente escrita, pero… le suponía un gran reto publicarla porque sabía de sobra que en el momento en que lo hiciera, alguno de Ellos podría leerla o, en su defecto, alguien que les conociera en aquella época, alguien cercano o incluso aquellas tres personas horribles que tan cruelmente le habían dicho la verdad, y entonces seguro que la reconocerían rápidamente. Ya se había arriesgado publicando Bajo tu poder y además no había sido muy original con el pseudónimo, pero el anonimato que proporcionaba este tipo de páginas la protegía y ahora esa protección podría venirse abajo si…decidía publicarla. Una buena opción era dejar a Peter todo el tema de la negociación y…seguir utilizando pseudónimo. Toda esta situación le daba pavor, le daba pavor que la reconocieran, estaba a gusto en New Haven, era uno de sus sueños enseñar allí, no quería seguir huyendo, no era mujer acostumbrada a huir, no era esa la educación que le había dado su padre. Pero no podía enfrentarse a Ellos, sobre todo a…Él y a su perfecta vida junto a su mucho más que perfecta novia. No se equivoquen, ella lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarle ir, y porque lo amaba le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, por eso se había marchado dejándole el camino libre a…su prometida, aquella mujer con la que le dijeron que iba a ser muy feliz.

Tanya opinaba que en ese momento no hizo bien, que no debió haber huido, que tenía que haberse quedado y enfrentarlo pero…el dolor de la humillación infringida era demasiado profundo. El caso es que ella no lo veía feliz cuando alguna revista del corazón le mostraba alguna foto, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su gesto en esas fotos era fingido, era algo así como una especie de felicidad artificial. Pero si tenía razón, ¿por qué seguía con esa mujer?, estábamos en el siglo XXI nadie puede obligarte a casarte por obligación por muy poderosa y rica que sea tu familia. Además ¿había llegado a conocer de verdad al verdadero Edward Anthony Cullen?, no claro que no, ella solo había conocido a un chico sencillo y honesto, por lo tanto ¿por qué pensar que ese gesto era fingido?, tal vez fuera su gesto real, era más que obvio que con quien había fingido era con ella. No debía caer en el error de engañarse a sí misma, estaba segura de que él consentía eso porque quería hacerlo y a lo mejor amaba a esa mujer, a su propia y especial manera la amaba, quizás simplemente le molestase salir en los medios, de ahí ese gesto extraño que ella identificada con infelicidad. Decidió entonces dejar de divagar porque esas divagaciones la hacían daño y…no llegaban a ningún lado, así que se centro de nuevo en uno de sus principales problemas, publicar o no su nueva historia en esa página de internet.

Al principio la había empezado a escribir como una especie de desahogo emocional, de hecho le estaba costando mucho hacerlo, cada dos por tres tenía que parar y echar unas cuantas lagrimas…, pero Charlotte y Tanya insistían en que la publicara y ¿por qué no?

Charlotte y Tanya eran primas. Tanya era hija de Eleazar y Carmen, dueños y directores del instituto donde daba clases de español y a los que les costaba un enorme esfuerzo mantenerlo en pie pues todo eran facturas y sueldos que pagar. Tanya tenía dos hermanas, Kate e Irina con las cuales se llevaba más o menos bien. Charlotte era prima de ellos y Peter el novio de ésta. Tanya estaba soltera y sin compromiso pero su corazón pertenecía a Félix, un compañero del instituto al que pretendía darle caza legal, tal y como ella siempre decía. Kate estaba casada con Garrett e Irina tenía un novio, Laurent del que estaba muy enamorada. No es de extrañar que en este ambiente tan…romántico…ella se sintiera desplazada, la pieza que no encaja, por eso prefería meterse en su casa con un buen libro a salir por ahí con unos amigos entre los que se sentía…la oveja de la discordia. Y todo era por su culpa, porque ellos insistían en insistían procurando no hacerla sentir así, pero…no podía evitarlo…la amargura y la melancolía son malos compañeros de viaje. Por suerte para ella, solo pocas veces lograba escabullirse de la insistencia de Tanya y de Charlotte y siempre terminaba yendo con ellos a donde sea que sus amigas decidiesen. Pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que se sentía especialmente triste, tenía que tomar una decisión, publicar ese libro o no publicarlo y en caso de optar por la primera posibilidad arriesgarse a todo asumiendo completamente las consecuencias de sus actos.

Después de cenar se tomó una larga y relajante ducha, después se sentó en el sillón del salón con la intención de ver algo en la tele, pero todo lo que echaban era un rollo. Dudó entre sí poner una película o adelantar un poco la historia. Se decantó por lo segundo. Cuanto antes terminara mejor que mejor.

Encendió el portátil y empezó a leer por donde lo había dejado. Era una historia triste. Hablaba de una chica que había perdido a sus padres a muy temprana edad en un horrible accidente de tráfico. Su madre era una humilde camarera del único restaurante de Forks, su pueblo natal, y su padre era el Jefe de policía allí. La muerte de sus padres la dejó sola y desamparada a pesar de los esfuerzos de los vecinos por consolarla. No tenía más familia, solo una abuela a la que no conocía más que por carta y teléfono, que un buen día se había enamorado de un emigrante español. Del matrimonio nació una hija, Renée, que al alcanzar la mayoría de edad se casó con Charlie. Su abuelo materno decidió en ese tiempo que ya había estado bastante tiempo fuera de España por lo que decidió volver a su patria, llevándose consigo a Marie antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla. Tras la muerte de sus padres, sus abuelos vinieron a por ella haciéndose cargo de la niña. En España fue feliz, muy feliz, hasta que su abuelo murió víctima de un cáncer dejándolas sin un duro ya que el pobre hombre se había quedado sin trabajo debido a su enfermedad. Marie trabajaba en lo que podía pero la situación económica del país no ayudaba en nada y mucho menos la edad de la pobre mujer. Ella contribuía trabajando para aportar parte de su sueldo, al tiempo que estudiaba pero su abuela se negaba a cogerla un solo céntimo decía que era para sus estudios. Ella a veces la engañaba comprando la comida que faltaba antes de que su abuela lo hiciera o pagando alguna que otra factura de la casa.

Como era muy buena estudiante, le fue concedida una beca de intercambio para estudiar en un país extranjero para perfeccionar el idioma y ampliar sus estudios. Como tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, se arriesgó a invertirlo en estudiar otra carrera aparte de la que le pagaba el estado con la beca, prometiéndose a sí misma buscar un trabajo nada más llegar a su destino. Su país elegido fue Escocia, siempre la atrajo ese país, su historia…sus leyendas.

Nada más ingresar en la universidad conoce al hombre de su vida. La relación empieza como una buena amistad, pero poco a poco se va convirtiendo en algo mucho más profundo, por lo menos para ella…está claro que tanto él como su hermana… la habían engañado.

Ese muchacho tan tierno, amable, dulce, caballeroso, comprensivo, a la vez que divertido, dicharachero y muy buena persona, se había convertido en el centro de su universo. Lo amaba con locura y tenía la seguridad de ser correspondida. Tanto es así que estaba totalmente convencida de que en la fiesta que se celebraba después de la graduación le iba a pedir que fuera su novia. De hecho su hermana y mejor amiga suya, le había insinuado algo de un anillo que había ido a comprar con él, razón por la cual esa noche…le había hecho albergar esperanzas. Pero cuál no sería su decepción cuando en medio de esa fiesta descubre que ese muchacho sencillo y dicharachero le había mentido y que era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo mayor de una aristocrática familia escocesa, heredero de un potente imperio editorial que además tenía una novia formal desde hace tiempo con la que se iba a casar en breve.

Es precisamente el padre del muchacho, al que conoce en la fiesta, quien le explica todo esto pues él nada le había dicho de aquello, ni su posición social…nada. Le había mentido, al igual que su hermana, haciéndola creer que eran otras personas. El mismo padre le presenta a la novia y le dice, muy educadamente eso sí, que se aleje de él, pues ella no ha sido más que un simple capricho, una mera distracción pues al lado de esa mujer despampanante, de buena y noble familia, tipazo de modelo, guapísima, ella no tenía nada que hacer. Con un dolor inmenso en el pecho no lo puede aguantar más y se escapa de esa fiesta sin esperar a decirle nada. La chica no es ninguna cobarde, no se vayan a pensar, solo quiere que sea feliz, darle su espacio y si para eso tenía que renunciar a él lo haría.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando al abrir el bolso para sacar las llaves del pequeño apartamento que tenía en el campus, encontró un cheque por una cantidad enorme de dinero firmado por Carlisle Cullen. Nunca podría llegar a explicar la cólera y la rabia que sintió, ¿qué se creía esta familia que era ella?, ¿una puta de lujo?, no sabía cómo devolverle el cheque al buen señor pero sí como hacérselo llegar a su hijo. Aquel que la había decepcionado del todo. Le había ocultado la verdad, le había hecho creer cosas que no eran ciertas, la había utilizado…, y para rematar había permitido que su padre le pusiera dentro del bolso ese cheque para que se vaya y no cause problemas, ¡que cobardes por Dios!, ni siquiera se había dignado a dar la cara dejando todo el trabajo sucio a su padre… ese no era el chico del que se había enamorado, era otro, uno al que ella no conocía pero que no merecía la pena conocer.

Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente fue enviarle de vuelta el cheque a través de un servicio de reparto, lo segundo recoger sus cosas y sin despedirse de nadie se marchó.

Con los pocos ahorros que le quedaban y sus dos títulos que buen trabajo la había costado conseguir, en la maleta, saco un billete de avión rumbo a New Haven en Estados unidos, ¿por qué allí?, muy sencillo, aunque su intención inicial era ir a España a vivir con su abuela, sabía que era ahí en el primer sitio donde la buscaría en el caso de que se molestase en buscarla, claro está. Y además siempre le hizo ilusión enseñar literatura en esa universidad. Tanto él como su hermana sabían de ese sueño pero…se arriesgaría ya había perdido mucho en el camino, no estaba dispuesta a perder nada más. De todos modos estaría tan ocupado con su novia que no se molestaría en buscarla, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que se había marchado.

Antes de abordar el avión llamo por teléfono a su abuela. La pobre mujer adoraba a su nieta, la única familia que le quedaba, pero no había podido acudir a la graduación por falta de medios económicos. Es curioso, Él se ofreció a pagarle los gastos de avión y hotel, pero ella lo había rechazado, pensando encima que se quedaría sin sus ahorros. Menos mal que lo había hecho, pues así esa familia no tendría motivos para decir ni mu de ella. Le dijo a su abuela que no se preocupara que estaba bien pero que le habían ofrecido un trabajo de incorporación inmediata y no lo podía rechazar. Por supuesto, no le dijo exactamente de su paradero ya que contra menos supiera mejor para ella.

Le costó Dios y ayuda conseguir un puesto de maestra de español en un colegio de la ciudad, idioma que había perfeccionado durante los muchos años que vivió con su abuela, pero su mayor ilusión era enseñar en la Universidad así que trabajó y luchó muy duro hasta conseguir una plaza como profesora de literatura inglesa en New Haven.

Levantó de nuevo la cabeza del portátil y miró por la ventana el paisaje que se veía a través del cristal. Esa no era una historia cualquiera, era la historia de su vida, de su muy penosa vida. Por una parte estaba satisfecha por los logros personales, pero por otra estaba sola, sus únicos amigos tenían su propia pareja. Muchos chicos se le acercaban con intenciones bastante claras, pero los rechazaba a todos…no eran Él, nunca podrían ser Él, puesto que Él tal y como ella lo había conocido no existía. Era un producto de su mente.

Sabia por las revistas del corazón que se había hecho cargo junto a su hermana y su padre de la empresa editorial, que tenía una filial aquí en New Haven. Por eso había pedido ese favor a Peter, no quería que fuese precisamente nadie de esa compañía quien se hubiera fijado en ella. Además, la manera de expresarse de ese mensaje privado le recordaba a Alice aunque, como decían Charlotte, Tanya y Peter, podría ser muy bien su paranoia. No quería nada con ese hombre ni con esa familia, le habían hecho mucho daño. La habían tratado como a una cualquiera. Parece mentira que Ellos no la conocieran lo bastante como para saber que Isabella Marie Swan, sería pobre pero honrada y jamás aceptaría sobornos de nadie. Para colmo, tenía que verle en las revistas que sus compañeros de trabajo, ignorantes de su historia, le enseñaban y tenía que aguantar leer, con el corazón encogido, como se las pasaba por ahí de fiesta en fiesta y discoteca en discoteca con su maravillosa novia Ángela Weber y...un buen montón de mujeres cosa que hablaba muy mal de él. Ángela no le caía muy bien pero, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? No podía comprender ni estar de acuerdo con ese Edward Cullen del que hablaban los medios de comunicación, un total y completo mujeriego sin vergüenza ninguna que, estando prometido con una mujer, se dejaba ver con un montón de modelos y actrices que seguro iban a la busca de su momento de fama y gloria. No, ese no era el Edward que había conocido en la universidad. Pero el caso es que…ella vivió engañada todo ese tiempo y un hombre capaz de engañar de esa manera era…capaz de todo. En el fondo sentía pena por esa mujer, aunque en su día la hubiese tratado como…a una puta.

Pero hacía unos cuantos días, la madre de una adolescente, que había tomado bajo su tutela, solicitó hablar con ella, se habían caído bien no en vano ella trataba de encauzar a esa jovencita y llevarla por el camino correcto…esa mujer le estaba agradecida…una cosa llevó a la otra, la invitó a cenar a su casa y…

Sumida en todos esos pensamientos se quedó dormida y soñó, soñó con que aquel muchacho dulce y atento le decía que la amaba, soñó con que paseaba con él de la mano, soñó con que le pedía ser su novia después de la fiesta de graduación, soñó con que se arrodillaba ante ella y le pedía matrimonio tiempo después, soñó con su noche de bodas, soñó…

Sus fuertes manos bajaban despacio por su cuerpo acariciando y absorbiendo cada centímetro de su anatomía, besando sus senos con ternura para después morderlos y ponerlos duros como una piedra. Su boca siguió bajando hasta llegar a su centro en donde introdujo su lengua penetrando con ella en aquel lugar destinado solo a él. Sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris mientras la lengua entraba y salía de su cavidad provocando que fuertes gritos de placer salieran de su garganta. Sintió como abandonaba ese punto sensible de su anatomía para descender dejando besos por sus muslos hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies, los cuales beso y mordisqueó uno a uno, a la vez que arañaba la planta con sus uñas para después hacerlo con sus dientes. Empezó de nuevo a subir dejando un reguero de besos húmedos allá por donde pasaba, hasta llegar de nuevo a sus muy erectos pezones. Ella a su vez exploraba su cuerpo fuerte y bien moldeado con la inocencia de la primera vez, con ansias, con amor, con pasión y él se estremecía ante su toque. Cuando sintió la punta de su pene dispuesta en su entrada para invadir su palacio, no tuvo duda alguna de ello y le dio su permiso sin vacilar. Al principio dolió un poco pero él era tan suave, tan tierno, que fue capaz de sustituir ese dolor que decían era capaz de partirte el alma en dos, por estertores de puro placer, de puro éxtasis agónico. Los movimientos al principio, fueron lentos, rítmicos, acompasados…Edward dejaba que Bella se acostumbrase a ese miembro duro y erguido que había invadido su cuerpo y lo reconociera como suyo. Fue la misma Bella la que aceleró los movimientos dándole a entender que estaba preparada. Él pasó entonces sus piernas por encima de su cintura para buscar una penetración más profunda, aquella que le resultara inolvidable y totalmente placentera. Bella poco a poco, sintió como su estomago se contraía bailando al ritmo de los jadeos y gemidos de su compañero de danza. Un orgasmo tan bestial y profundo como el amor que sentía por él la invadió por completo al tiempo que sintió como su pareja se derramaba por completo dentro de ella.

Bella despertó de repente sobresaltada por el insistente sonido del teléfono, sintiéndose mojada, fría y sola. En un confuso estado de semi inconsciencia, se levantó del sillón para ira a contestar.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar?, seguro que estás revolcándote en la mierda –escuchó que le decía la preocupada voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien Tanya, no debes preocuparte, en serio.

-¿Y porque tardabas tanto en contestar?, ¿por qué será que no me creo que estás bien?

-Me había puesto a escribir y me he quedado dormida nada más.

-¿A escribir?, ¿la historia?, lo que digo revolcándote en la mierda.

-Tanya estoy bien.

-Pues no me lo creo y como no me lo creo hemos decidido trasladar la fiesta a tu casa, en seguida llegamos –dijo su amiga colgando el teléfono antes de darle tiempo siquiera a replicar.

Con gesto apesadumbrado, volvió de nuevo al sillón recostándose otra vez en él. Había sido un sueño, el mismo sueño recurrente que tenía desde que había salido corriendo de Escocia, un sueño más durante el cual ella le entregaba su virginidad al único hombre que había amado y que amaría. Definitivamente tendría que terminar cuanto antes esa historia y dejar a Edward Cullen enterrado para siempre en su memoria como un bonito recuerdo.

¿O quizás no?, esa mujer le había contado…

* * *

**Hola por aquí. Bueno pues ya conocemos un poco más a Little Higlander que no es otra mas que Bella, ya sabemos su historia. Sé que el capitulo ha estado un poco triste y con poco dialogo pero así es la historia que me inventé y prometo compensaros.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros hermosos y bonitos rr a los cuales he contestado como es mi deber y obligación:**

**robsten-pattison,luzdeluna2012,tany cullen,beakis,ludgardita,ariyasy, maya cullen masen**

**Gracias también por añadirme a vuestras alertas y favoritos y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**


	3. Reencuentro, parte 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro, parte 1**

**Narrador en tercera persona**

Las largas horas de vuelo necesarias para recorrer la distancia entre Escocia y New Haven, estaban pasándole factura a Edward. Al final habían tenido que alquilar un avión privado que los llevara a Estados Unidos ya que su padre les había prohibido coger el Jet de la compañía y así se lo había ordenado a un pobre Stephan que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. _Es un aparato que está para viajes de negocios relacionados con la empresa no para caprichos absurdos y estúpidos,_ le había dicho su padre cuando Edward le llamó para recriminarle pero Carlisle se había mostrado impasible añadiendo que todavía era el dueño de esa compañía y se hacía lo que él mandaba.

Su estado de ánimo estaba prácticamente por los suelos debido a que los carísimos detectives no habían podido encontrar aun el paradero de Bella. Sabía que aun era muy pronto para que hubiesen descubierto algo, pero estaba impaciente...tanto tiempo buscándola. Estaba barajando la posibilidad de que estuviera utilizando otro nombre pero ¿cuál?, no quería ni pensar en que se hubiera casado. Nunca le llegó a decir el apellido de soltera de su madre y era algo más que una posibilidad que lo estuviera utilizando pero…era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, solo tenía una pista…tendría que ser un apellido español. De todos modos ya había puesto a trabajar en ello a su gente ¿Cuántas Isabellas con un apellido español podría haber?, de pronto se le ocurrió que el equivalente de Isabella en ese idioma era Isabel ¿y si?, sin pensar mucho en la hora resolvió llamar a Jenks para darle ese nuevo dato.

Cogió el teléfono del avión, ya que los móviles en pleno vuelo estaban totalmente prohibidos, y llamó a Jenks. Después de ladrar las órdenes pertinentes y viendo que Alice seguía plácidamente dormida, decidió telefonear a las únicas personas de la familia, a excepción de su hermana, que le comprenderían, apoyarían y ayudarían con su plan de reconquista, eso suponiendo que Bella estuviese en New Haven. De todas formas tenía pensado llamarlos. Eran las únicas personas de la familia de su padre, junto con sus tíos, que merecían realmente la pena.

Su primo Emmett, hijo de Edward un hermano de su padre del que había heredado el nombre pues también era su padrino, había sido prácticamente repudiado por la familia Cullen al enamorarse perdidamente de una mujer sencilla, sin muchos recursos, que vivía al día intentando sacar adelante su pequeño negocio de fotografía. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor para la familia es que era una mujer viuda que se había casado embarazada a los diecisiete años siendo muy joven e inexperta, y esto la hacía inaceptable a los ojos de todo el clan Cullen. Poco le importaba a esa prepotente y señorial familia que su prima se hubiese dejado los cuernos estudiando, trabajando y sacando ella sola adelante a su hija. Se habían conocido en el restaurante donde ella trabajaba en aquella época durante uno de los viajes de estudios de Emmett enamorándose total y completamente uno del otro. Tanto es así que su primo, enfrentándose a todos, había abandonado su cómoda vida y se había casado con Rose. Ahora vivían en New Haven de forma modesta pero feliz. El único problema de la pareja era María, la hija fruto de su anterior matrimonio con Royce King un infeliz que lo mejor que había podido hacer en su vida era morirse de aquella sobredosis. María, era una adolescente rebelde que no parecía admitir mucho a Emmett como padre pues lo veía como un usurpador del puesto de Royce.

Sin embargo, según le contó en su última conversación, una profesora del instituto donde acudía había obrado el milagro y conseguido que María y Emmett se acercasen un poco más. Esa mujer había logrado con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia que los dos hablaran, que María comprendiera que el papel de Emmett en esta historia no era suplir a su padre sino ser para ella alguien en quien poder apoyarse y confiar. Parecía que poco a poco la relación entre ambos iba prosperando.

—Edward, lo que hizo tu padre, no tiene nombre ni excusa, pero me sorprende que te hagas de nuevas…yo creía que ya sospechabas algo así. Has vivido mucho tiempo engañado por ese hombre –le dijo su primo después de haber escuchado atentamente lo que Edward tenía que contarle. Emmett adoraba a su primo, para él era más que un primo, era un hermano al igual que la pequeña Alice, los dos únicos de la familia que, junto a sus padres, le habían ayudado y apoyado con Rose.

—Sí pero…—en realidad Edward no sabía que decir porque, a pesar de tener una ligera sospecha todo este tiempo, la verdad le había caído como una losa. Para él, la culpable de todas sus desdichas era la frívola Esme a quien su padre le daba todos los caprichos. Para Edward, Carlisle era una especie de héroe que siempre se había desvivido por procurar el bienestar de sus hijos. Era por eso por lo que no le había preocupado que estuviese hablando con Bella mientras él intentaba, con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara, que la zorra de Ángela estuviera lo más lejos posible de ella. De vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Bella hablando con su padre, mientras bebía copa tras copa que Ángela le proporcionaba y que él tomaba gustoso pues aunque ambos parecían hablar tranquilos él estaba de los nervios, de vez en cuando la sonreía para darle ánimos. Había cometido el error de confiar en él, de confesarle su amor por esa chica, pensaba que Carlisle lo apoyaría…ahora era consciente de su error. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿que hizo que ella se marchara tan deprisa sin siquiera enfrentarlo?, eso no era propio de Isabella Marie Swan la mujer que se enfrentaba a todo en esta vida con una actitud valiente y decidida. Carlisle debía haberla hecho mucho daño.

No podía recordar cuando terminó la fiesta, ni siquiera como llegó a su casa…solo recordaba que se había despertado al día siguiente en el sillón de su apartamento, Ángela por lo visto había dormido en su habitación. Su primer pensamiento fue para Bella, Carlisle le dijo que él se había preocupado de llevarla a su casa ya que Edward no estaba en condiciones de…hacerlo por sí mismo porque que había ingerido demasiado alcohol y Alice se había marchado con un compañero de su misma clase con el que había estado coqueteando toda la noche. Le comentó que dado su estado se habían auto invitado a su apartamento y que él mismo había procurado que…Ángela durmiese sola dada la nueva situación de la que, por supuesto, tendrían que hablar. Pero él le dijo que esa conversación debería esperar pues lo primero era encontrar a Bella, confesarle sus sentimientos y sobre todo…quien era él, tal y como había pensado hacer la noche pasada. Su padre le dijo que Bella había asegurado que le llamaría por la mañana pero Edward…no se quedó conforme y salió a buscarla no sin antes ducharse, desayunar , ponerse ropa limpia y coger…el regalo de graduación de su Bella, más bien los regalos de graduación. Sus padres se habían marchado de su casa mientras se duchaba, argumentando que tenían algo que solucionar, cosa que Ángela aprovechó para pasearse desnuda por todo el apartamento, provocándole, que poco sabía ella que lo único que provocaba en él era repulsa. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera la miraba pues su única preocupación era hablar con Bella. La buscó por todas partes, fue a su casa, llamó al timbre hasta quedarse sin piel en el dedo y…nada. No tenía móvil, precisamente era uno de sus regalos para ella, ya que sus precarios medios económicos no le permitían costearse uno, esperaba que se lo aceptase pues era muy terca aparte de que pensaba que él tampoco tenía muchos recursos, pero cuando…supiera quién era solo esperaba que…no pusiese tanto reparo en aceptarlo. Llamó al teléfono de su apartamento… nadie contestaba, Alice tampoco podía dar con ella. Nunca más la volvió a ver.

Lo cierto es que descubrir que su padre fue el culpable de todo eso había sido un duro golpe para él pero…más le preocupaba su hermana ya que lo tenía en un pedestal y así se lo dijo a su primo. Y también le preocupaba ella…su Bella ¿Qué habría sido de ella?, ¿qué estaría pensando de él y de la fama de mujeriego que le habían creado las revistas?, fama que Edward mismo había fomentado para echar a Ángela de su lado, lo cierto es que todas esas mujeres acudían a fotografiarse con él para tener su minuto de gloria, nunca hubo nada más, él no lo hubiera consentido más por respeto a Bella que a esa…mujer pero nunca se paró a pensar que Ella podría ver esas revistas y esas fotos, estaba tan desesperado, pero ahora…ahora se daba cuenta de ese error.

—No debes preocuparte por Alice. Puede que ella sea tu hermana pequeña pero es una mujer adulta capaz de enfrentarse a lo que le echen –oyó que le decía su primo—. Más me preocupa lo que tu padre le dijo a…esa chica Edward…me ha preocupado toda la vida pero…reconoce que para ti Carlisle era intocable. No se te podía decir nada en contra de él.

—Sí Emmett, lo reconozco, ahora veo mi error.

—Pues ahora lo importante es encontrar a tu mujer, por Alice no te preocupes ya te digo que lo superará.

—Es lo mismo que yo pensaba primo pero supongo que necesitaba escucharlo de alguien más, alguien imparcial.

—Habla con ella del tema Edward, déjala que se desahogue, no lo rehúyas para no hacerle daño, quizás necesite asimilarlo para salir adelante –le aconsejó de nuevo –ni que decir tiene que no necesitáis buscar un hotel, aquí tenéis sitio, tu puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados y Alice con María.

—¿No le importara?

—Hace unos meses puede que sí, pero ahora es otra persona distinta, esa mujer la ha transformado, nunca la estaremos lo suficientemente agradecidos...definitivamente ella es mi heroína. Y… ¿cuál has dicho que es el apellido de Bella?

—Swan ¿por qué?

—No…por nada…solo quería saber si podía ayudar…por si la conocía…ya sabes…—a Edward le pareció entrever un cierto tono de misterio en la voz de su primo, pero estaba cansado, desanimado… exhausto y además tenía una conversación pendiente con Alice, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Emmett, Alice está despertando, te dejo, voy a ver si…hablo con ella.

—¿Qué es eso de lo que tenías que hablarme? –le pregunto su hermana incorporándose un poco aun adormilada.

—Bueno…veras…de lo que hemos descubierto…de que en realidad fue…papá el que alejó a Bella de mi lado

—No voy a decir que no me duele, porque sería mentira, duele y mucho, toda una vida pensando que ese ser que te dio la vida es alguien tierno y cariñoso, alguien que miraba por y para sus hijos, que le daba el contrapunto a la frialdad de nuestra madre y, de repente, llevarnos esta enorme decepción, pero vamos a tener que asumirlo. Lo que más me cuesta aceptar es lo engañados que nos tenía. Su gesto amable, su expresión comprensiva…, todo era una máscara. Dios porque no estaría al lado de Bella en aquella dichosa fiesta en lugar de estar ligando con el estúpido de Tyler…si ni siquiera me gustaba pero pensé que…debía darle espacio a papá para…hablar con Bella y conocerla. De verdad pensé que papá solo quería…ayudarte. Todo este tiempo engañados por ese…hombre que dice ser mi padre. ¿Todo ha sido mentira entonces?, ¿el amor que decía tenernos no ha existido nunca?

—Eso parece Alice, eso parece, quizás nos quiera…a su manera pero…lo dudo…creo que Carlisle Cullen solo quiere a alguien y es así mismo –dijo Edward levantándose del asiento para tomar a su hermana en brazos y sentarla en su regazo donde la dejó llorar hasta que el avión aterrizó al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y le daba besos en el mismo en un gesto que sabía que a ella le tranquilizaba.

Una vez en tierra tuvieron que alquilar un coche pues Carlisle ni siquiera había permitido que la filial de Cullen's Enterprises les enviara uno de los autos que tenían reservado para cuando alguno de los grandes jefes les visitaba. Conduciendo él mismo, se adentró en el tráfico de esa hora de la noche.

Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta de la casa de sus primos. Era una casa modesta, no muy grande, acorde a su posición, sin grandes pretensiones, humilde pero cálida y confortable…un hogar en resumidas cuentas, algo de lo que Alice y Edward habían carecido siempre a pesar de su enorme castillo, sus muchos sirvientes y su gran cantidad de dinero. Salieron del vehículo yendo hacia la entrada, sus primos ya los habían visto llegar y abrieron la puerta con una sonrisa enorme. Con ellos estaba un muchacho rubio, muy apuesto, de ojos muy azules y sonriente, era la viva imagen de Rose por lo que Alice dedujo, mirándolo de arriba abajo, que era su famoso hermano gemelo, aquel que se había marchado con una ONG a tierras africanas para ayudar a la gente de allí.

—Hola Rosalie, Emmett.

—¿Cómo estáis? –les dijo su primo dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Abrazo que también les dio Rose.

—Os presento a mi hermano, acaba de regresar de Mombasa y esta vez para quedarse –le dijo imprimiendo a la palabra _quedarse _un cierto tono de autoridad.

—Vaya, el hermano errante –dijo una muy descarada Alice que seguía mirándole de arriba abajo y sin ningún pudor –he escuchado hablar tanto de ti que ya tenía ganas de conocerte. He esperado mucho para ello –le dijo con coquetería y Edward no tuvo más remedio que rodar los ojos al cielo…Alice…era…Alice pero esta vez estaba actuando de un modo muy extraño ¿le habría gustado de verdad ese chico?

—No sabe cuánto lamento haberla hecho esperar tanto mi estimada señorita, acepte mis disculpas –contestó el rubio besando su mano y Edward pensó que Alice se derretiría allí mismo. ¿Sería posible que por fin la flecha de Cupido hubiera dado de plano en el corazón de la inconquistable Alice Cullen?, solo Dios y él había sido testigos de todos los corazones que su hermana había roto, su gran amigo Riley entre ellos.

—Ummm…disculpas aceptadas pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me invites a cenar en un restaurante de tu elección

—Que así sea –contesto el hermano.

—¿Tu nombre era..?, espera no me lo digas, Jasper ¿no? –Y Edward suspiró desesperado mirando a su primo que tenía la boca abierta en una enorme "O", desde luego Alice estaba total y completamente desconocida ya que de sobras sabía cuál era el nombre del hermano de su prima. Rose por su parte esgrimía una amplia sonrisa. Tenía unas ganas enormes de que su hermano encontrase a alguien a quien amar y tuviese la mejor excusa para quedarse en el continente y no volverse a alejar jamás. Era la única familia que le quedaba y le resultaba muy dura esa distancia. ¿Y quién mejor para el puesto de cuñada que su querida prima política?

—Exacto, para servirte en lo que…sea que desees –le contestó Jasper en un tono que a Edward se le antojó…seductor.

—Pero pasad por favor no os quedéis ahí, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar –dijo Emmett una vez que hubo reaccionado del impacto causado por Alice.

Y eso es lo que hicieron, hablaron y hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Alice no quitaba sus ojos de Jasper y Jasper no perdía de vista a Alice. Rose sonreía complacida. María se quedó con ellos un rato fascinada por la historia del primo de su padrastro mientras una especie de sospecha surgía en su cabeza. La otra noche cuando…y si fuera posible que… tendría que hablar mañana con su madre y con Emmett de esto porque…con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, no sin antes desear buenas noches a ambos invitados y decirle a Alice que era bienvenida en su cuarto.

Y mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí unos muy insistentes Tanya, Peter y Charlotte habían tomado al asalto el apartamento de su amiga. Los tres estaban hartos de ver a Bella revolcarse en la mierda, del papel de víctima que había aceptado y asumido. Ellos no sabían si Bella estaba o no en lo cierto y si ese hombre, ese tal Edward la engañó de verdad para luego dejar que su padre terminara de rematarla o todo era una trampa puesta para los dos, ese era uno de los cabos sueltos en toda esta historia, algo que quizás nunca llegaran a descubrir porque su amiga hizo lo peor que se puede hacer en estos casos…huir. Y no la culpaban, nadie mejor que la misma Bella podría entender cómo se sintió en ese momento pero… el caso es que ya estaban hartos, Bella era una muy buena chica, generosa, amable, cordial, solidaria, una gran amiga, simplemente no podían soportar verla así de derrumbada y la cosa se había puesto peor desde que un misterioso personaje le había hecho esa propuesta. Pero tampoco podía bailarle el agua, ella era una mujer muy luchadora, se lo había demostrado poco a poco desde el tiempo que hacía que la conocían ¿Por qué marcharse así?, no comprendían ni apoyaban su postura.

—¿Veis?, miradla revolcándose en la mierda tal y como os dije –dijo su amiga Tanya entrando muy resueltamente en el apartamento de Bella seguida de Peter y Charlotte, entre los tres habían decidido que esta situación no pasaba de hoy, su amiga iba a publicar ese libro sí o sí, era su sueño, su gran oportunidad, si era esa gente los que estaban detrás y la habían reconocido ella no tenía nada que esconder.

—Yo no estoy revolcándome en ninguna mierda –se defendió Bella intentando sonar enojada pero lo único que consiguió fue sonar…patética.

—¿Ah no? –contraatacó Tanya. La estaba costando trabajo ser tan dura, ella no era así, pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas más desesperadas aun y esta era una situación altamente desesperada. Además algo le decía que su amiga no solo estaba así por el peligro que podría conllevar publicar _Bajo tu poder._

—Tanya por favor…—le pidió Charlotte.

—Ni Tanya ni nada, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta soltar todo lo que llevo un año queriendo soltar y que no he soltado por no herirla pero ya está bien. Uno de los derechos de una amiga es decir las verdades a la cara ¿para qué están las verdaderas amigas sino?, ¿para tomar cuatro cervezas, emborracharse y pasarlo bien?

—Tanya en serio que no tienes de que…

—Alto ahí, me vas a escuchar quieras o no. ¿Sabes?, llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de Félix y si algún día un padre prepotente, engreído, cruel y envuelto en dinero me llega y me dice que Félix no es quien yo pensaba que era y que me aleje de él porque tiene novia, le doy un corte de mangas y encaro al que de verdad tengo que encarar. Porque a ver ¿con quién mantenías una relación de amistad, con Carlisle Cullen o con Edward Cullen?

—Con Edward pero…

—Pero nada Bella, si la relación era con Edward tenías que haber ido a encarar a Edward, sobre todo después de encontrar ese ofensivo cheque en tu bolso, cheque que, diste por sentado, él había consentido en darte.

—¿Y qué quieres que piense? , él no me buscó

—¿Y tú que sabes?, ¿le diste tiempo acaso? no, no se lo diste, saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue un acto de cobardía y si hay algo que tú no eres es cobarde, hay algo mas, ¿qué más sucedió?, ¿qué te llevo a reaccionar así?

–Tanya es evidente que él sabía lo del cheque, tu no estabas ahí yo sí, mientras su padre me…trataba como a una…cualquiera él no hacía más que mirarme mientras sonreía como tonto a su novia quien estaba colgada de su brazo. Ella…es una mujer muy guapa yo…

—Colgada de su brazo Bella, ¿no te dice nada eso?, puede que a Edward no le gustase para nada que estuviese colgada de su brazo y esa sonrisa fuese fingida, ¿guapa?, ¿dices que esa mujer con tanta pintura puesta encima es guapa?, ¿tú la has mirado bien?

—Pero él le sonreía y de vez en cuando miraba hacia mí dándome a entender que…esperaba que su padre hiciera el trabajo sucio, el que él no se atrevía a realizar. Y sí, sí la he mirado, sigo diciendo que es una mujer muy guapa –dijo poniéndose en modo tozudo al más puro estilo Swan.

—En primer lugar ¿él sonreía o disimulaba?, esa es la gran pregunta; en segundo lugar… ¿y si estás equivocada?, mira Bella te lo vuelvo a repetir si a mí un tío me mete en el bolso un cheque como ese, voy le doy cuatro bofetones para desahogarme y luego le pido explicaciones. En tercer lugar, tú dirás que es guapa porque tienes un complejo absurdo e idiota de patito feo pero esa mujer es de todo menos guapa, sus ojos fríos, su expresión adusta y altiva, su prepotencia, créeme eso no la hace guapa.

—Pues yo creo que sí es guapa y además es de su misma posición social, yo solo soy una pobre huérfana nacida en un pequeño pueblo y...

—Por Dios bendito ¿pero la estáis oyendo?

—Sí, la estamos oyendo y créeme no la doy una bofetada porque sé que así no soluciono nada, pero si con ella pudiera meter un poco de cordura en esa cabeza –dijo Charlotte –vamos a ver Bella tu misma has dicho muchas veces que su expresión en las fotos de las revistas que tiene junto a su novia es falsa, fingida, tú que lo conoces muy bien lo dices y yo, que no lo conozco más que por esas imágenes y por esa historia que cuentas, te digo que tienes razón, en esas fotos él no es feliz, en ninguna.

—¿Y tú que sabes?, si ni siquiera le conoces tal y como has dicho, a lo mejor es solo su expresión, su gesto, su… además en esas revistas se les ve…muy bien y él…él es un mujeriego, un sinvergüenza que engaña a su novia con cualquiera, la humilla…delante de todo el mundo. Si es capaz de hacer eso, es capaz de cualquier cosa…hasta…de encargar a su padre que me quitara del medio por él sin que su novia se enterase.

—¿O sea que solo te fías de las apariencias?

—No, me fio de lo que vi.

—Y si lo que viste no fue real.

—Yo sé lo que vi ¿Y qué me dices de las revistas?, ¿eso tampoco es real?

—Esto…si me dejáis meter una palabra aunque solo sea de canto creo que en el tema de las fotos en las revistas tengo algo que decir –dijo Peter –Bella los hombres somos capaces de cometer las mayores estupideces cuando nos vemos acorralados o…perdemos algo muy valioso para nosotros. Su padre te dijo que él estaba prometido a esa mujer ¿y si era un compromiso arreglado?, todavía sigue siendo muy común en familias de alta alcurnia como esa. Puede que Edward yendo con todas esas mujeres le esté mandando un mensaje a su…novia y a sus padres, puede que esa mirada en la que dices que te sonreía fuese una mirada nerviosa porque no estaba seguro de lo que su padre querría decirte, puede que estuviese apartado con…esa mujer porque no quisiera que se te acercase y te dijese algo hiriente…puede que él confiase en su padre lo suficiente como para pensar que no iba a decirte nada que…te hiciese salir corriendo. Puede que esté actuando así simplemente porque esté herido, porque se está viendo forzado a hacer algo que no quiere hacer. Pero no podemos estar seguros porque tú no te quedaste a averiguarlo. Bella, opino como Tanya, nunca debieron meterte ese cheque el bolso pero ¿quién te dice que él lo sabía?, creo que debiste ir al apartamento a devolvérselo tú en persona y pedirle una explicación.

—¿Y para que iba a hacerlo? –contestó Bella a punto de derrumbarse del todo pues a su mente acudían las últimas palabras dichas por ese ser horrible que decía ser el padre de Edward—, si estaba todo muy claro, ¿para humillarme más?, para que me dijera a la cara todo lo que ya me había dicho su padre.

—Para saber la verdad Bella, nada más y nada menos que para eso –le dijo Tanya –amiga te lo he preguntado antes y te has hecho la loca, así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar ahora, ¿hay algo mas verdad? –Y Bella se derrumbó, a su mente volvieron de nuevo esas últimas palabras, esas que sentenciaron su destino. Cayó de rodillas en el frió suelo del apartamento abrazándose a sí misma, sus tres amigos se quedaron petrificados. Peter la cogió en brazos y sentándose con ella en el sillón la puso en su regazo.

—Shhh…ya, ya pasó, venga, sé que hemos sido duros contigo pero…es necesario Bella, estás muy cambiada desde que recibiste esa propuesta, no que digo, desde antes de recibir la propuesta ¿qué sucede amiga?, ¿quién puede contigo de esa manera?

—Solo queremos ayudarte Bella, lamento haberte llevado a ese extremo pero…

—Pero era necesario Tanya –dijo Bella bañada en lagrimas entre hipidos de pura desolación –yo no soy ninguna cobarde yo…le enfrenté, le dije que él no era nadie para tratarme y hablarme así que…era el mismo Edward quien tenía que decirme lo…que fuera que tuviese que decirme…además le dejé bien claro que éramos amigos, no novios y que…no me marcharía de allí sin hablar con él y con Alice. Carlisle Cullen me contestó que había sido su hijo en persona quien le pidió que solucionara este pequeño problemilla por él, que estaba harto de mí, que era patética y estúpida pero que no sabía cómo quitárseme de encima. Yo le contesté que no lo creía, que un chico tan amable como Edward no podía ser así y entonces me dio…la estocada final…me amenazó, amenazó con destruir mi vida y la de mi abuela sino me iba en ese mismo instante de allí, me dijo que se encargaría de que todos los medios de comunicación existentes hasta la fecha hablaran de la zorra que quiso acostarse con Edward Anthony Cullen para engendrar un heredero y así pillar una de las fortunas mas grandes no solo del país sino del mundo. Me explicó como contarían esos mismos medios que Edward molesto y asqueado me rechazó una y mil veces pues él solo tiene ojos para su prometida. Me aseguró que la noticia daría la vuelta al mundo, que posiblemente llegaría a oídos de mi abuela y entonces me hundí. Mi abuela siempre me educó dentro de unos valores muy fuertes, al igual que mis padres, una noticia así la mataría. Desde la muerte de mi abuelo ella no estaba bien y eso…terminaría del todo con ella. Pero sin embargo no me amedrenté, yo podría probar que no me había acostado con Edward…Carlisle me dijo que era muy fácil amañar unos análisis y que además todo el mundo tendría claro que teniendo una novia tan hermosa Edward Cullen jamás iba a querer acostarse con…una mujer como yo. Pero aun así seguí sin amedrentarme…era yo contra ese coloso pero quería que Edward me dijese todo eso en persona y además estaba Alice. Carlisle me dijo que…Alice Cullen solo ambicionaba una cosa…el dinero y que por dinero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera…simplemente ella vio en mí una amenaza y se hizo mi amiga para proteger a su hermano. Pero continué encarándole, eran ellos quienes tenían que decirme, intenté acercarme a Edward o a Alice para hablar pero Carlisle me detuvo volviéndome a amenazar con armar un escándalo allí mismo delante de todo el mundo, escándalo que daría la vuelta al mundo y en el que solo yo saldría perjudicada. Con toda la dignidad que pude me marché de esa fiesta no sin antes decirle a ese…monstruo de hombre que no descansaría hasta no hablar con ellos. Me volvió a amenazar diciéndome que como me acercara a alguno de sus hijos a la mañana siguiente todo el mundo conocería a la zorra que se había acostado con su hijo por…dinero. Salí de allí humillada y hundida pero resuelta a llamar a Edward y a Alice por teléfono y que fueran ellos quienes me lo dijeran pero cuando…abrí el bolso y vi ese cheque…venía junto a una nota…era de él…—Bella se levantó del regazo de su amigo quien junto a Tanya y Charlotte escuchaban sin respiración el resto de la historia, el cabo suelto que faltaba, su amiga había luchado, en verdad que había luchado, pero era David contra Goliat y en este caso ella no había sido tan hábil como el tal David de la historia, estaba sola en un país extranjero y sola tuvo que defenderse. Vieron como su amiga rebuscaba en una caja que se había traído de su habitación y les daba una pequeña nota, lo que leyeron en ella les dejó sin saber que decir:

_Mí querida zorra:_

_Aléjate de mi hermana y de mí si no quieres que todo el mundo sepa quién es la puta que calienta mi cama cuando mi prometida no está. Solo fuiste una diversión para mientras estudiaba mi carrera, solo lamentó que fueras tan mojigata que ni siquiera pude llevarte a la cama. Pero eso nadie tiene porque saberlo ¿verdad?_

_Espero que este cheque te ayude a superarme._

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

—Ahí está todo muy claro ¿no creéis?, esa es mi respuesta. Sin embargo fue tan grande la ira que me entró que a la mañana siguiente muy temprano decidí ir a su apartamento, encararlo, tirarle ese cheque a la cara y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, sobre todo que Isabella Marie Swan no era ninguna zorra. Llegué hasta su apartamento pero…cuando iba a entrar, vi como su novia se asomaba a la ventana de su dormitorio completamente desnuda…sin ningún pudor de que la vieran, así que me marché. Antes de salir de mi casa ya había hecho mi equipaje con las cuatro cosas que tenía así que no tenía porque volver a él. Acudí a uno de esos servicios de entrega inmediata y le envíe de vuelta el cheque maldito. Pensaba que había sido lo mejor ver a su novia en esa ventana porque me había evitado la humillación. ¿Para qué enfrentarlo? no hacía falta, en esa nota ya me decía todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba ver. Él era feliz al lado de su prometida ¿quién era yo para enturbiar esa felicidad?, lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo...aun lo hago y porque lo amaba mi deber era dejarlo en paz para que pudiera ser feliz aunque yo estuviese muriendo cada patético minuto de mi triste existencia.

—¿Y si esa nota no la hubiera escrito él? —dijo Charlotte sembrando de nuevo la duda en la cabeza de una muy confusa Bella

—Es su letra, reconocería esa letra entre mil. No hay duda alguna.

—Bella –dijo Tanya conmocionada-, teniendo tanto dinero, es fácil conseguir los mejores falsificadores, puede que él no escribiera eso, sí, es muy novelesco, ya lo sé pero…tu misma lo sabes, sigues sin poder creértelo a pesar de esta…evidencia ¿Por qué no has salido huyendo cuando temes que te hayan encontrado por la historia?, ¿cuándo tanto temes que sean ellos los que te han hecho la propuesta? Y no me vengas con la excusa de que estás harta de huir hay algo más.

—No he salido huyendo porque ya no quiero huir más, porque yo no hice nada, porque han sido ellos los que…se han acercado a mi…en teoría porque está claro que…puede interesarles mi historia pero no yo…puede que les mueva un falso remordimiento de conciencia por lo que me hicieron pero…nada más.

—O puede que no quieran darse a conocer para no asustarte, que se quieran acercar a ti poco a poco.

—¿Y a santo de qué?

—De que esa nota es falsa, de que todo fue una trampa –dijo su amiga esgrimiendo el papel — ¿de verdad crees capaz a Edward de ser tan cruel?

—El Edward que yo conocí no pero… ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que la nota es falsa?

—No puedo estar segura, lo intuyó y tu también lo haces. Bella hay algo más, algo que hace que mantengas la esperanza, algo que…te impide volver a huir.

—Me conoces muy bien Tanya. Sí hay algo…más bien alguien…esa mujer me dijo que…

—¿Qué mujer? –preguntó Peter perplejo.

Bella se levantó con una resaca de los mil demonios, al final y después de hablarles de…esa mujer…terminaron de pasar todo el fin de semana juntos. Los tres amigos decidieron que Bella no debía de quedarse sola así que se quedaron con ella jugando a las cartas, viendo películas y… ahogando sus penas en el estupendo vino español que Bella tenía guardado, _un sangre de toro_, como lo conocían en España, que se subía rápidamente a la cabeza.

Poco a poco sus amigos fueron emergiendo de los lugares en donde se habían quedado dormidos. Era lunes…otra vez y debían de ir a trabajar por lo que Peter se marchó a cambiarse de ropa a casa. Tanya y Charlotte decidieron que la ropa de Bella les iba a quedar muy bien, no era la primera vez que se la intercambiaban. Se ducharon por turnos en la pequeña ducha que Bella tenía, desayunaron, se vistieron y se encaminaron al trabajo. Bella estaba más calmada y más animada. Durante esos dos días con sus amigos había decidido publicar _Bajo tu poder,_ Peter se encargaría de todo pero…ella daría la cara…el libro se publicaría con su verdadero nombre…si la encontraban y querían algo de ella…ya sabían dónde estaba…si intentaban algo contra ella para desprestigiarla tenía boca para hablar, no huiría mas. No era ninguna cobarde y sin embargo tenía que reconocer que la cobardía, la furia, la rabia, la humillación, los celos y el miedo guiaron sus pasos haciéndola huir de Escocia…lejos de él… sin enfrentarlo. Además tenía que averiguar si lo que decía esa mujer era…verdad, solo así podría pasar página y seguir adelante pero…tenía muy claro que de ser cierto…ella tendría también disculpas que pedir y las pediría. Nunca le había dicho a esa mujer quien era en realidad pero…solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo adivinara, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Pero nada más llegar al trabajo su buen humor se desvaneció y todos sus buenos propósitos se vinieron abajo. Tanya palideció al ver a su amiga con ese gesto de terror y esa…revista en la mano.

Unas cuantas horas después, no muy lejos de allí…

—No entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en que vengamos a buscar a María –dijo Edward bastante malhumorado ante la extraña insistencia de su prima –yo pensaba que ya iba y volvía ella sola del instituto. Ya es mayor ¿no…? En lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo debería estar buscando a Bella.

—Eso ya lo están haciendo los detectives Edward dales tiempo, llevas todo el fin de semana gruñendo, dando gritos y voces, frustrado, paseando de un lado al otro con el teléfono en la mano y sin saber por dónde empezar, relájate un poco.

—Es que no entiendo porqué una niña de quince años puede querer que su madre, su tío y un par de desconocidos la vallan a buscar.

—Ella me lo ha pedido personalmente, ha insistido mucho, quiere que vallamos a buscar a Emmett e ir los seis juntos a cenar –le contestó Rose totalmente desesperada pues ya no sabía qué hacer…su primo político era tan…terco, cabezota, obstinado—. Edward , mi relación con ella todavía es muy precaria pues ya sabes que se resintió cuando me casé con Emmett, ahora parece que está aceptándolo y yendo por el buen camino, todo gracias a esa mujer, así que cualquier cosa que mi hija me pida si no es descabellada y sirve para ayudar…se la daré.

—Vale ¿y si te pide dinero para drogas o alcohol?, ¿también se lo das? –dijo Jasper alzando una ceja e intentando poner la nota de humor en el ambiente. Alice se lo quedó mirando extasiada y Edward alzó los ojos al cielo, habían estado así durante todo el fin de semana después de que volvieran de esa cena a la que Alice se había auto invitado.

—He dicho que no sea descabellada Jasper –contestó Rose rodando los ojos.

—Perdonad –dijo entonces Edward pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto que demostraba lo desesperado que estaba –es que esta mañana he tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento con mi padre, pretendía que volviese con urgencia a Edimburgo, según él mi presencia era imprescindible allí, no sé para qué…él se las apaña muy bien solito.

—¿Y qué le has contestado? –preguntó Rose con miedo de que su primo en estos precisos momentos hubiera decidido volver.

—Que no sabía que parte de no voy a volver sin Bella no habría entendido porque…

—Por favor hermano deja ya el asunto no le des más vueltas que papá espere sentado y…mirad por allí viene María con…. —Edward se volvió hacia donde Alice le señalaba asustado por la extraña expresión que su hermana había puesto, se había quedado blanca, sin palabras y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que se salían de sus órbitas sus piernas parecían no responderla por lo que Jasper la estaba sujetando tan asustado como él...pero cuando volvió la cabeza y observó lo mismo que Alice estaba viendo...se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Bella? –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es ella?, ¿es esa tu Bella? –preguntó Rose que ya estaba a su altura, con un brillo en los ojos. Su intuición y la de su hija había sido la correcta. Su plan de momento estaba funcionando.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo estáis?, bueno pues ya sabemos mas de esta enredada historia y se ha producido el reencuentro esperado pero... ¿qué pasará?, ¿qué será lo que ha visto Bella en esa revista?**

**Algunas me habéis dicho que Bella fue una cobarde al huir y no enfrentar y realmente tenéis razón, muchas veces sin saberlo actuamos por cobardía, ella guía nuestros inconscientes pasos, pero en este caso no solo fue la cobardía fue la humillación, fue la rabia, fue la ira, fue una combinación altamente explosiva algo que ha llevado a que estén separados de este modo, sufriendo y echándose mucho de menos. Ojala pronto puedan sentarse y hablar.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

**robsten—pattison,luzdeluna2012,tany cullen,beakis,ludgardita,ariyasy, maya cullen masen,Angie Masen,carlita16**

**Gracias mi a todas las que me habéis agregado a alertas y favoritos y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Besos y hasta el próximo que subiré en breve.**


	4. Reencuentro parte 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: El reencuentro parte 2**

**Narrador en tercera persona**

—Bella…—la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se alejaba de él. Iba cabizbaja. Llevaba colgado al hombro una especie de bolso mochila bastante grande donde supuso guardaría todo el material necesario para dar sus clases. En su mano llevaba algo que parecía una revista o un periódico, parecía pensativa. Estaba preciosa, para él lo más precioso que sus ojos nunca hubieran visto. Pero…se la veía triste y una vez más se maldijo por…haberla dejado a merced de Carlisle. Una mujer alta y rubia la cogió suavemente del hombro como si la estuviera guiando hacia algún sitio. De repente una moto aparcó a su lado, un chico de piel muy morena, bastante fuerte, muy musculoso y alto, bajó de ella acercándose a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de fastidio que Ella puso, solo hizo caso de la oleada de rabia dolor y ¿celos? que le invadió. Saliendo del shock momentáneo en que había entrado al verla, solo acertó a echar a correr detrás de ella para evitar que se...marchara con ese otro.

Bella por su parte caminaba sin ver por dónde iba totalmente ajena a esos dos pares de ojos que la miraban completamente paralizados. El fuerte impacto sufrido aquella mañana al ver aquella revista, le había estado pasando factura durante casi todo el día, ahora, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y…tranquilizarse. Había decidido publicar el libro con su nombre verdadero y así iba a ser…lucharía…no creía que él se molestase en buscarla después de aquello pero si lo hacía…allí le estaría esperando no iba a huir nunca más. En medio de sus pensamientos, notó como la mano de alguien la cogía del hombro.

—¿Eh? –preguntó medio atontada mirando a Tanya como si no la conociera.

—Bella, hoy no te debes ir sola a casa y yo…me tengo que quedar un rato más. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… es mejor que te vayas con Jacob.

—¿Con Jacob?

—Sí, mira allí te está esperando –y Bella como una muñeca rota y desinflada se dejo guiar hasta donde Jacob la esperaba. No era su intención marcharse con él, nunca lo hacía por mucho que la insistiese pero hoy…no tenía más remedio, Tanya tenía razón, en ese estado no podía irse sola a su casa. Sin mediar más palabra con su amiga quien en ese momento sacaba su móvil para llamar a alguien, aceptó si rechistar el beso de Jacob aunque no pudo evitar la mueca de asco y fastidio, ya le dejaría las cosas claras más tarde, se subió a ese trasto infernal que algunos llaman vehículo y le dijo a su dueño que arrancara. Jacob, con un poco de estupefacción en su rostro puso en marcha la moto sin preguntar nada más. Tantos años esperando que le diera una oportunidad y parece que por fin…

Bella se marchó con Jacob en un estado de profundo y total aturdimiento,...ahora no podía pensar. En ese momento se sintió como Escarlata O'hara diciéndose a sí misma que ya lo pensaría mañana. Mientras se alejaba de allí montada en ese infernal trasto, a Bella le pareció escuchar la voz de Edward que la llamaba…pero pensó que era una alucinación...ni siquiera se la ocurrió mirar hacia atrás.

Tanya por su parte se quedó paralizada en el sitio al reconocer en esas dos personas que miraban fijamente a Bella, con los ojos como platos, a aquellos de quienes Bella había huido hacía un poco más de un año…aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño a su amiga. Tantos esfuerzos por esconderse y de repente…ahí estaban, tan sorprendidos como la misma Tanya a juzgar por su gesto pero…

Mientras intentaba localizar por teléfono a Peter o a Charlotte para que fueran a hacer compañía a su amiga y así poder encarar a ese…cerdo en nombre de Bella, repasó mentalmente lo que ella les había contado ese fin de semana.

Por lo visto, la señora Hale, sin sospechar quien era Bella, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, le había insistido por activa y por pasiva que ese…noviazgo…no era…rea. Su amiga casi había estado a punto de creerlo albergando una nueva esperanza en su corazón y dándole de paso a ella la razón de todo lo que había llegado a pensar en todo ese año con respecto a la historia de su amiga. Pero…los periódicos de esta mañana…decían todo lo contrario…aunque…si el anuncio se había hecho el viernes pasado por la noche en una fiesta privada en la mansión, ¿qué diablos hacían a aquí? tantos años defendiéndolos y ahora iba a resultar que Bella tenía razón era un cerdo, un cabrón y un hipócrita. Pero ese no se marcharía hoy de aquí sin escuchar las cuatro verdades que ella le diría y sin que le explicase detalladamente que hacía jorobando a Bella en vez de estar con su novia. En medio de su divagación alguien contestó del otro lado de la línea.

—Charlotte ¿puedes salir corriendo a casa de Bella por favor?, ella no se encuentra bien y se ha ido a casa con Jacob, yo me he tenido que quedar aquí a resolver un asuntillo. Ellos han aparecido por aquí.

—¿Quiénes?, ¿los dos?, no me puedo creer la hipocresía y el descaro que tienen ¿ha visto Bella las revistas verdad?

—Sí, las ha visto antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que ellos estaban aquí. Yo misma me he encargado de que se fuera con Jacob, otro del que no me fío, ¿podéis ir alguno con ella por favor?

—Pero, ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí? –exclamó Charlotte toda enfadada expresando en palabras la pregunta mental que Tanya no hacía más que hacerse.

—Es obvio que siendo la señora Hale la madre de la alumna a la que ayuda, prima de ellos era cuestión de tiempo que tarde o temprano aparecieran por aquí. Aunque no sé cómo se atreven después de...

—¿Le confirmó ella en algún momento su parentesco? –no recuerdo que Bella nos dijera eso.

—Sí nos lo dijo, comentó que no tenía sentido tenía negarlo. Al fin y al cabo ella vio ese cuadro nada más entrar a la casa.

—En serio Tanya no me puedo creer que tengan tanto morro de venir aquí –dijo otra vez Charlotte.

—Pues parece ser que sí lo tienen pero tranquila yo me encargo, tu vete con Bella, no tenía otra opción que dejarla irse con Jacob, si se iba andando la iban a alcanzar y créeme no estaba para muchos enfrentamientos después de haber leído esa revista. Tiene que enfrentarles y plantarles cara pero…créeme que hoy iba muy mal.

—No te preocupes ya estoy yendo para allá.

—Ya me la han quitado —fue lo único que acertó Edward a susurrar muy bajito viendo como la única mujer que había amado durante toda su vida se alejaba de nuevo de él, tanto tiempo esperando reencontrarse con su Bella, tantos discursos ensayados para que al final…se quedase paralizado, viendo como se iba con otro y sin ser capaz de acercarse a ella. Había echado a correr en su busca al ver que se marchaba con…ese otro…pero había reaccionado tarde y mal. María, que estaba muy cerca de él pues las tres mujeres por inercia habían salido corriendo detrás, escuchó su comentario.

—De verdad que tienes toda la razón mamá, siempre sacando conclusiones sin preguntar —dijo mirando a la aludida y dejándolo totalmente sorprendido —te quedas ahí parado, ni siquiera te acercas a ella hasta que es demasiado tarde y encima concluyes que se ha marchado con un novio…de verdad que los hombres a veces sois desesperantes.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? –acertó a decir totalmente desconcertado ante la desenvoltura de la niña.

—No te hagas el tonto Edward, ella es la mujer que estás buscando, lo sé, Emmett y mi madre me lo medio confirmaron esta mañana cuando yo después de escuchar tu historia até algunos cabos, cabos que ellos mismos ya estaban atando pero teníamos que estar seguros—. De repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza, ¡menudo trío de diablillos! Porque tenía claro que su hermana no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, ella estaba tan sorprendida como él. ¿No podían Rose y Emmett habérselo dicho y ya está? De todas formas habría venido a verla, y hubiera sido mejor porque le habrá dado tiempo a urdir un plan, se dijo a sí mismo contemplando como la mujer de sus sueños desaparecía en el horizonte.

—No sé porque mis primos te tienen que contar mi vida. Pero como veo que ya lo sabes, también supongo que sabrás que tiene marido o novio ¿o no la has visto marcharse con él?

—Jacob —vaya si le sonaba el nombre— es una mosca cojonera que no se entera de la parte en que la profesora Higginbotham le dice Jacob no quiero tener contigo más que una amistad –dijo María muy segura y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Chelsea, una amiga de ella que no tenía muy claro que rayos pintaba allí, asentía. Pero al escuchar el apellido que dijo María dejo ese interrogante para otro momento. De repente todo cuadró, por eso no la encontraba, se había cambiado el apellido, no usaba el de su padre, ni siquiera el de su madre, usaba el apellido de soltera de Marie, su abuela ¿cómo no se le habría ocurrido?, de todos modos la estaba buscando en el continente equivocado.

—¿Y tu como lo sabes?— La verdad es que no entendía como podía estar hablando de ese tema con una niña de quince años, pero así era. El caso es que menuda niña…— su hermana, Jasper y su prima les miraban expectantes. Rosalie sentía mucho haber propiciado el encuentro de esa manera pero…era necesario ya que no estaba segura…tanto Emmett como ella no querían alentar su ilusión para que luego se desengañara…ya lo había pasado bastante mal.

—Bueno La profesora Denali me da clases de arte, son buenas amigas y las he escuchado hablar. La profe Higginbotham está harta de ese Jacob, creo que se llama, y no sabe como quitárselo de encima. Ha pensado y todo en pedir ayuda a Mike Newton, mi profe de historia.

—Ni hablar—dijo para mi mismo— si alguien la iba a ayudar ese era él.

—Bueno—, contestó Alice un tanto decepcionada pues su reacción no había sido mejor que la de su hermano, por lo menos en el último minuto habían salido corriendo detrás de ella pero todo fue en vano –de momento se ha marchado por lo que hoy no hay nada que hacer, así que… vámonos.

—Pero mañana podrías volver, yo saldría con ella poniendo como excusa que me explique un trabajo que ha mandado. Podrías quedar, invitarla a salir y así habláis. Edward, ¿qué tienes que perder?

—¿Y tú qué interés tienes? – Le preguntó, mirando divertido a esa aprendiz de Celestina. Eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer, claro que la parte en que María lo ayudaba no se le había ocurrido. Pero la hijastra de su primo no contaba con el hecho de que Bella era muy lista y terca, se daría cuenta del complot y se negaría a salir con ella, es mas…puede que huyese por una puerta trasera pensó con horror.

—Es importante para Emmett, tú eres su familia y te quiere mucho. Le joroba un montón cuando te ve en la tele o las revistas del brazo de esa Ángela quien según mi padrastro es una caza fortunas sin escrúpulos. Yo quiero resarcirlo por lo mal que me he portado. Y además La profe Higginbotham me cae muy bien, ella me ayudó a apreciar a Emmett —así que esta es la famosa profesora del milagro, pensó Edward para sí mismo otra vez, ¿por qué no le extrañaba?

—Claro no podría ser otra –dijo Alice con aire pensativo pues en ese momento, mentalmente hablando, estaba pasando por la misma elucubración que su hermano. Rosalie permanecía callada dejando a su hija todo el trabajo y emocionada ante sus palabras. Jasper miraba de uno a otro siguiendo la conversación un poco perdido y desesperado por no poder aportar alguna idea brillante.

—Como novia tuya mi profe me parece perfecta— seguía diciéndole María si hacer caso del comentario de Alice —y no esa mujer de dudosa belleza y totalmente artificial que se cuelga de tu brazo agarrándote como si fueras a salir corriendo. ¿De verdad pretendes casarte con eso? Puafffffffff

Edward se echó a reír viendo una clara muestra del efecto Ángela en la hijastra de su primo.

—Vaya veo que hasta en otro continente las noticias vuelan –dijo sabiendo de antemano que siendo quien era, sus correrías y andanzas amorosas serían objeto de interés en cualquier parte del globo, aunque estas fueran inciertas y erróneas. Un extrañó desasosiego le invadió al pensar en eso, seguro que Bella también había visto y leído esos periódicos y revistas—. Para tu información señorita –le dijo a María mirándola fijamente —, te diré que no creas todo lo que veas. Odio a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas y es ella la que se pega mí. Si me conocieras mejor adivinarías por la expresión de mi cara lo mucho que me molesta —Edward no sabía muy bien porque demonios le estaba explicando a una adolescente de quince años sus problemas amorosos, pero el caso es que esa jovencita tenía algo y…se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Su prima observaba con atención ese intercambio entre los dos. Su primo había vuelto de donde quiera que estuviese…sí señor, ese era el Edward que había conocido la primera vez que Emmett se lo presentó y no el que había vegetado más que vivido durante el último año.

—Os aviso que la profesora Denali viene para acá y no parece muy contenta –dijo de repente María un poco asustada. Todos siguieron la dirección de la mirada y se encontraron con la hermosa mujer alta y rubia que había llevado a Bella hasta esa moto. Efectivamente se dirigía hacia ellos con una actitud tan beligerante que todos dieron instintivamente un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Se puede saber que se proponen ustedes?, ¿cómo tienen la cara de aparecer por aquí después de que…

—Esto…profesora Denali antes de que diga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse le diré que mis primos llevan aquí desde el mismo viernes por la noche. Y sus intenciones para con su amiga son las mejores –dijo Rose poniéndose delante de Edward y Alice.

—¿Entonces como explica usted qué…?

—Eso mismo quisiéramos nosotros saber. Es la pregunta del millón.

—¿De qué se supone que habláis? –preguntó Edward confundido.

—Primo creo que debemos ir a casa, tenemos que hablar. Señorita Denali ¿quiere usted venir?, es buena amiga de Bella y…necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Créame cuando haya escuchado esto cambiará de opinión.

—Eso espero porque les advierto que Bella además de mi amiga es una chica excepcional que ha sufrido mucho por…su culpa –dijo señalando a Edward directamente cosa que hizo que a este se le encogiera el corazón –y no pienso consentir que la hagan más daño. Les sigo con el coche, no me pienso mover de su lado hasta no haber llegado al fondo de este asunto y entonces...ya veré si merecen mi ayuda o no.

Edward confundido por esa extraña conversación y esas amenazas provenientes de aquella mujer que no conocía y totalmente devastado al confirmar que su Bella había sufrido mucho, ayudó a subir al coche a Rose, a María y a Chelsea mientras que Jasper ayudaba a Alice. Mientras tanto, recordaba como Emmett, Rose, sus tíos y sus amigos más cercanos se quedaban impactados ante la noticia de que había aceptado casarse con Ángela.

Es precisamente en casa de su tía Elizabeth, la madre de Emmett, donde había pasado gran parte de esa horrible noche. Su tía era para él como su verdadera madre y no la que decía serlo…por lo menos en apariencia a juzgar por lo de ayer. Ella siempre le comprendía y apoyaba en los momentos difíciles. Sabía su historia con Bella y siempre estuvo de acuerdo con lo que Alice decía, ¿por qué no las habría escuchado?

Recordó la reacción de Elizabeth cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y le vio allí, sucio, desaliñado y mojado por las lágrimas. Le increpó directamente preguntándole como era capaz de comprometerse con una mujer a la que odiaba. Elizabeth era muy temperamental y cien por cien pro Bella, a pesar de que no la conocía. Un buen rato le costó calmarla para poder decirle que había sido una especie de trampa pues sus padres y Ángela sabían muy bien que si hacían correr el rumor de que pronto habría un compromiso oficial, por el prestigio de la familia y el bien de la empresa él no era capaz de negarse…suficiente había hecho con conseguir aguantar todo un año. Su tía ya más calmada le cubrió con un reconfortante abrazo pues para cuando terminó de contarle estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa llorando como un niño. Y pensar que estaba convencido de que Carlisle era tan victima como él.

Pero todo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando Alice al día siguiente le llegó con la noticia que había estado tantos meses esperando escuchar, justo a tiempo de evitar el desastre anunciando ese compromiso. En estos precisos instantes el prestigio de la familia le daba igual, la empresa ya salía adelante solita, así que de ninguna manera se iba a casar con esa mujer ahora que había encontrado a Bella.

Dejaron a María y a su amiga en la casa de esta última. Cuando llegaron a la de su primos se bajó del coche dispuesto a averiguar que era exactamente lo que les había llevado tanto a Rose, como a Emmett, como a su hijastra a sospechar que la profesora del milagro era Bella y…sobre todo le tendría que explicar porque no se lo había dicho ya que así hubiera tenido tiempo de preparar un plan y no quedarse con la boca abierta de la impresión viendo como se marchaba con otro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis Rose? –le increpó una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa con Tanya incluida y sentados en los sillones del salón.

— Edward, como ya habrás averiguado, es gracias a ella que María ha cambiado su actitud hacia Emmett. Así que pedí una cita en su hora de tutoría para agradecérselo. Ella no sabía quién era yo pues me identifiqué como Rosalie Hale y no como Rosalie Cullen, ni que decir tiene que María lleva el apellido de su padre no el de Emmett. Yo tampoco sabía quién era pues María se refiere a ella como su tutora o señorita Higginbotham, además te recuerdo que nunca la conocí personalmente. Así que cuando entré a su despacho no sospeché absolutamente nada a pesar de que ella misma me dijo que la llamase Bella, pero ¿Cuántas Isabellas puede haber en esta vida? Estuvimos hablando de un montón de cosas y la invité a cenar esa misma noche en casa. Nada más entrar por la puerta vio ese enorme retrato nuestro colgado del recibidor…Edward, se quedó impactada mirándolo, blanca como una piedra, como en shock, hubo un momento en que temí que se fuese a desmayar, fue entonces cuando empecé a relacionar el nombre de ella con él de tu chica perdida. Cuando recuperó el habla me preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa si éramos familia y yo le dije la verdad, no tenía porqué mentirle. Estuvimos hablando durante la cena…por lo que decía y lo que no decía… tanto Emmett como yo intuimos que estaba o…estuvo enamorada de alguien que la mintió diciendo ser lo que no es. También hacía mucho hincapié en tu noviazgo con Ángela y en los felices que se os veía a los dos juntos…parecía que lo decía con…rencor. Me dio la impresión de que con sus palabras nos lanzaba un claro mensaje…algo así como una indirecta. Emmett se apresuró a aclararle que era una máscara, algo a lo que te veías obligado por un pacto que se hizo cuando naciste y al que no tuviste más remedio que decir sí, ya que la mujer a la que de verdad amabas se marchó…sin decir adiós ni dar ninguna explicación. Aprovechamos para decirle que habías estado buscando a esa mujer desesperado y loco de amor todo este tiempo. Ella nos contestó con una extraña actitud defensiva que a lo mejor esa mujer tuvo motivos para marcharse o que quizás se vio obligada a hacerlo. Te juro que, nuestra única intención era que se enterara de la verdad aunque fuera de esa forma tan indirecta ya que ni ella nos dijo quien era ni nosotros le dijimos que pensábamos que era esa chica. No estábamos seguros Edward…por eso no te lo dijimos…pero todo parecía cuadrar…su nombre de pila, descripción física, la historia que me contó. Me he acercado a ella todo lo que he podido como una amiga más, una buena amiga, le he hablado de ti…de lo desesperado que estabas por encontrar a esa mujer…

—¿Y yo porque no me he dado cuenta de eso?

—No tengo la menor idea señorita Denali, eso se lo tendrá que preguntar a Bella, yo no me he ocultado.

—Vale de acuerdo, tiene razón. El caso es que de vez en cuando las veía hablar o ir a tomar un café pero nunca pensé…no hasta que ella nos lo contó este fin de semana. ¿Son ustedes los que le han propuesto publicar ese libro verdad?

—Sí así es –contestó Alice –fui yo quien leí su historia y me puse en contacto con ese tan Vulturi, no queríamos asustarla. La historia lo vale señorita Denali, es muy buena, siempre lo fue. Pero nuestra única intención fue siempre dar con ella, encontrarla y...que hablaramos.

-Pues lamento decirle que no han logrado evitar asustarla, ella sospechaba algo y entre su propuesta y su presencia señora Hale, mi amiga ha estado pasando unos días muy malos –respondió Tanya mordaz y a Edward de nuevo se le encogió el corazón. Pero volvió a encarar a Rose .

—Rosalie, ¿cuánto tiempo hace de esto?— Le preguntó malhumorado Edward —¿no podíais haberme dicho algo antes?, sabéis mejor que nadie lo ansioso que estaba por encontrarla.

—Sí, pero que quieres que te diga, primero no sabíamos si era ella o no; segundo, teníamos que encontrar una excusa para invitarte a venir a casa y…propiciar un encuentro, algo menos brusco aunque… Edward pensábamos que teníamos tiempo pero desde ayer…, menos mal que Alice encontró esa pista pues yo ya tenía pensando llamarte para decirte que vinieras y que saliese el sol por donde fuera, ¡primo por Dios!, ¿cómo dejas que tu padre gobierne tu vida de esa forma?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé Rose, ni yo mismo lo sé. Carlisle me ha tenido siempre muy engañado, nos ha...tenido siempre engañados –dijo pasándose de nuevo las manos por el pelo y mirando a su hermana.

—Querías estudiar solo literatura y él decidió que estudiaras literatura y administración de empresas…, querías a Bella y…al final entre los tres terminaron separándote de ella.

—Rose…ella tiene una especie de novio, la he visto subiendo con él a una moto al salir de la escuela ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde? —le dijo con la esperanza de que confirmara lo que había dicho María.

—Ese es Jacob Black, un amigo de la infancia –dijo Tanya entonces saliendo de su estupor pues aun no se enteraba muy bien de que iba la cosa y aun no había explicado lo que ponía en esa revista.

—Edward –intervino Alice —, ¿no te acuerdas de él? Bella nos contaba que iba detrás de ella desde bien pequeña y que la tenia harta, que no sabía cómo zafarse de él, hasta la siguió a España. Es evidente que también la ha seguido hasta aquí.

—No exactamente, por lo visto se encontraron por casualidad un día por la calle y bueno…ella cometió el error de darle su teléfono, dirección y lugar de trabajo y ahora…no sabe como quitárselo de encima –volvió decir una Tanya que no sabía muy bien porque estaba dando tanta información.

—Ella dice la verdad Edward –dijo Rosalie —después de nuestro encuentro y aquella cena, siempre quedo con ella para tomar algo cuando voy a por María, ya te digo que he intentado acercarme y ser su amiga. Un día fui testigo de una discusión que mantuvo con él porque está harta de que vaya a buscarla a clase y además con esa especie de trampa mortal a la que él llama moto.

— ¿Y ella pensaba que hoy no ibas? –le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Esto…pues…

—¿No te habrá buscado y me habrá visto a mí en el proceso?, salía muy cerca de María casi daba la impresión de que iba con ella… —le preguntó temeroso de que así lo hubiera hecho aunque eso explicaría el porqué decidió irse con ese energúmeno en la moto, una forma como otra cualquiera de huir de él

—No, no le ha visto iba totalmente impactada por…algo que había leído, yo misma la he obligado a irse con Jacob en la moto a pesar de que…es la primera vez que lo hace y la última persona con la que se hubiera marchado –Edward suspiró aliviado al descubrir que entonces no había vuelto a huir de él sino que simplemente no le había visto. Pero de nuevo se encaró con Rose.

—Rosalie no puedo creer que no me hayáis contado que sospechabas que esa mujer era mi Bella y no quiero ni pensar que ella confiase en ti lo suficiente como para darte su versión de lo que ocurrió esa noche aunque…después de hablar ayer con papá lo tengo más que claro y ni siquiera puedo pensar en cómo debió sentirse.

—No quería hacerte concebir falsas ilusiones después de lo mal que lo has pasado. Edward, a pesar de que he intentado ser su amiga es una mujer muy hermética, supongo que porque sabe quién soy. No me ha contado nada más de lo que ya te he dicho. Pero te sugiero que ya sabiendo donde está, vayas a buscarla. Simula un encuentro fortuito con ella tal y como quería hacer yo hoy, invítala a salir. Hablad, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir Edward...pero…

—Señorita Denali ¿puede ayudarnos con eso?

—Estaría más que encantada pero antes me tendrían que aclarar ciertas cosas…

—Sí ahora iba a ese punto.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué problema hay?

—Bueno ella lee periódicos y revistas…se ha formado una opinión equivocada de ti eso es algo que me deja muy claro siempre que habla conmigo, ya te digo que tengo la sensación de que lanza indirectas…es como si te enviara un mensaje a través de mi. Ángela y tú salís juntos en muchas de esas revistas. Esa mujerzuela siempre se ha autoproclamado novia formal tuya y sabes que ha simulado muy bien ante los medios el papel de víctima. Edward… ya sabes que alguna vez se te ha visto cenando o yendo al cine con otras mujeres… ella no sabe que tú no has llegado a más que a una simple cita para ver si conseguías quitarte de en medio a Ángela y… ha sacado sus propias conclusiones… se pregunta cómo es posible que humilles de esa manera a la que se supone que es tu novia dejándote ver con otras. Yo he intentado aclarárselo pero...tienes que hablar con ella Edward. Sobre todo después…

—¿Después de que…? –su prima a modo de respuesta le dio una revista con fecha de ese mismo día. En él Esme y Carlisle Cullen junto Bianca y Benjamín Weber tenían el placer de anunciar el compromiso de su hijo Edward Anthony Cullen con Ángela Weber. El anuncio del compromiso había tenido lugar el viernes anterior por la noche en una espectacular cena en el hogar de los Cullen. Junto a la noticia había una foto de él junto a Ángela. Los dos parecían muy felices y sonrientes. Así mismo, el periódico aclaraba que la boda se celebraría en dos semanas.

–Esto ha llegado en el correo de esta mañana…—le aclaró su prima —no te hemos querido decir nada hasta que no la vieras y comprobase que era ella. Además es la noticia principal en todas las cadenas de televisión, no se ha hablado de otra cosa es…la noticia del fin de semana, ha sido muy difícil ocultártelo.

—Bueno ahora por fin me voy a enterar de que va todo esto –dijo Tanya mirando la revista.

—¿Cómo han sido capaces?– se preguntó Edward en voz alta haciendo dar un respingo en el sitio a su hermana, a Jasper, a Tanya y su prima –le dije a papá específicamente que no anunciara nada, que rompía el compromiso pero veo que ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana. Me lo advirtió antes de salir, me dijo que no lo consentiría. Esto me dificulta mucho las cosas Rosalie. ¡Maldita prensa del corazón!, Isabella Marie Swan jamás saldría con un hombre comprometido y yo lo estoy, aunque no por mucho.

—Perdón pero me he perdido, vamos a ver. Según su prima usted lleva aquí desde el viernes por la noche, mismo día y misma noche en que se supone estaba cenando al otro lado del mundo anunciando su compromiso. Esta usted diciendo que le dijo a su padre que eso se suspendía y por lo visto su padre ha hecho lo que le da la gana. Pero el de la foto es usted ¿Cómo explica eso?, ¿cómo puede estar en dos sitios a la vez al mismo tiempo?

—Porque ese de la foto no soy yo, mi padre ha utilizado a un doble, un actor que guarda un gran parecido conmigo y que no es la primera vez que asume mi identidad por…motivos que ahora no vienen al caso contarle, pero sí le diré que yo mismo le contacte para solicitar…sus servicios.

—¿Su padre ha hecho eso sin su consentimiento? –exclamó Tanya completamente anonadada.

—Créame señorita Denali que mi padre ha hecho eso y mucho más, él es el culpable de que Bella y yo estemos separados. Yo la amaba con locura, señorita Denali, la amo todavía con la misma intensidad del primer día, nunca dejare de amarla, jamás podré amar a otra, me he pasado todo este tiempo buscándola, nos pusieron una trampa, yo confié en mi padre y…—Edward entonces se dispuso a contar a Tanya su versión del asunto y Tanya entonces le contó a un horrorizado Edward toda la historia que Bella les había contando sin omitir ni una coma. Desde la primera palabra que cruzo con Carlisle hasta que fue a su apartamento y vio a Ángela desnuda. Sintió como si estuviera traicionando a su amiga ya que era ella quien debía y tenía que contarlo pero estaba en su naturaleza el no poderse callar.

—¡Dios bendito, mi Bella, pobre niña mía, como lo habrá pasado! –dijo entonces Edward derrumbándose en un sillón totalmente abatido y desesperado.

—Lo ha pasado muy mal señor Cullen pero…creo que todo esto se hubiera evitado si ella no hubiese huido y lo hubiera enfrentado y usted, usted tenía que haberle dicho la verdad y no dejarla sola con ese hombre. Ya sé que pensó que estaba de su parte…que su novia estaba por allí pero…la dejaron sola y ella no tuvo ninguna opción. Los dos cometieron sendos errores.

—El más grave de todos fue confiar en mi padre, señorita Denali, el más grande –dijo Edward desesperado.

—Creo que la señorita Denali tiene razón pero ahora no hay tiempo para lamentaciones –dijo entonces Jasper—, hay que encontrar una solución y sobre todo propiciar un encuentro entre los dos para que hablen.

—Señor Cullen –dijo entonces Tanya…

—Edward por favor, llámame Edward y de tú.

—Edward conozco lo suficientemente bien a mi amiga como para saber que aunque acepte hablar contigo, no consentirá en tener ni siquiera una amistad mientras sigas comprometido con esa mujer –dijo entonces Tanya muy convencida de lo que decía.

—Eso es muy cierto, lo primero que tienes que hacer es desmentir esto…tienes que romper el compromiso. Está más que claro que este de la foto no eres tú –le dijo Emmett que en ese momento entraba por la puerta de la casa y había escuchado el final de la conversación.

—Sé que Ángela se iba de compras a Francia después de anunciar el compromiso antes de que yo lo anulara, en cuanto vuelva de su viaje me va a escuchar…la obligaré…y en cuanto a mi padre.

—Que considerado eres — simplemente convoca a la prensa y diles que no hay compromiso ni boda. Cuéntales una milonga gánate por una vez el papel de malo de la película que Ángela te ha adjudicado desde hace tiempo –volvió a decir Emmett.

—No puedo hacerlo así Emmett. El prestigio de la familia francamente me da igual y a las dos únicas personas que me importan de ella también os da lo mismo. Pero las acciones de la empresa podrían resentirse y eso son palabras mayores…, mucha gente depende de nosotros…tenemos que anunciarla ruptura entre los dos, argumentando que fue un error…

—¿Y crees que ella estará dispuesta a hacerlo?— pregunto Rosalie sarcástica –Edward eso que pretendes es una utopía, sabes de sobra que esa zorra una vez pillada tu fortuna no la soltara tan fácilmente.

—De verdad es que aun no entiendo…no puedo creer que papá…

—Pues créetelo Edward… al fin y al cabo tu padre es el artífice del contrato, tu madre solo es un simple títere –le dijo su primo que sabía perfectamente y desde hace tiempo como era su tío ya que él mismo había sido víctima de él cuando quiso casarse con Rose, pero había callado para no dañar a Edward y Alice.

Y así fue como esa misma tarde, Edward convocaba una rueda de prensa de urgencia en el edificio que la editorial tenía en New Haven, para romper formalmente el compromiso argumentando que se había hecho a sus espaldas y sin su consentimiento. Él ni siquiera estaba en esa fiesta y la maldita fotografía era un montaje para la cual habían utilizado un doble. No lo podía creer…su padre…había utilizado un doble…alguien que podría hacerse pasar por él para hacer creer a la prensa que estaba en esa fiesta. Luego solo habían hecho falta unos cuantos retoques y…todo solucionado ¡Qué falta de escrúpulos!, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en decirle todo eso a los periodistas. A la porra la familia, a la porra la empresa, todo le daba igual.

Después de cerciorarse de que saldría publicado en la primera edición de la mañana se fue a dormir o por lo menos a intentarlo.

Al día siguiente a la hora de salida de las clases, Edward estaba apostado justo en la puerta del colegio, esta vez no dejaría que Bella se escapase, no sin antes hablar con ella. Y, por si acaso salía por otra puerta tenía un plan, Tanya le daría un toque al teléfono y saldría detrás de ella, Alice estaba apostada en la otra puerta de salida, María le iba a poner una excusa para que saliera con ella. Pero no hizo falta hace nada de eso.

Cuando la vio salir el corazón se le encogió para luego estallar de emoción cuando ella se dirigió directamente a donde estaba. Tenía un ejemplar del periódico de ese día en la mano.

—Tanya me ha dicho que deje de escapar y hable contigo, que no me arrepentiré y he decidido hacerla caso. El caso es que ya lo tenía decidido desde antes. Ayer no te vi, estaba un tanto conmocionada por cierta noticia que había leído, noticia que parece que no es cierta, según dice en este periódico. Aquí estoy Edward. No tengo nada más que perder. Me gusta estar en New Haven y no pienso volver a huir. Será mejor que hablemos, tienes mucho que explicarme Edward Cullen.

—¿Y tú no? –le dijo mirándola con adoración.

—Bueno…fue tu padre él que me dijo que tu le habías pedido que se deshiciera de mi por ti, y él muy amable me dijo que me marchase y me quitase del medio porque tú tenías novia formal y no pensabas dejarla, que yo había sido una mera distracción, solo eso. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Preguntarme primero a mí.

—¿Por qué piensas que iba a hacer eso?, ¿para qué me iba a quedar a preguntarte?, ¿para rebajarme más?, si estaba todo muy claro. Me dejaste sola con él, me tiraste a los tiburones mientras tú te dedicabas a beber y a pasarlo bien con…tu novia.

—Yo no veo que todo estuviese tan claro, tenías que haberme preguntado, las apariencias a veces engañan ¿dónde quedó la confianza, todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos en la universidad?

—¿Me hablas de confianza cuando tú fuiste el primero en no confiar en mí? Edward me ocultaste cosas, no me dijiste quien eras en realidad, me tratasteis como una cualquiera. No fui yo la que metió un cheque en tu bolso por una asquerosa cantidad de dinero. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?, me sentí sucia, una vulgar ramera una… y aun así me enfrenté a tú padre sola como buenamente puede aunque nunca tuve ninguna opción de triunfar, mientras tu solo me mirabas sonreías a tu novia y bebías, de vez en cuando me echabas una mirada a mi y...nada más. Alice había desaparecido y yo...no tuve nunca ninguna opción contra ese hombre. A pesar de todo esto, al día siguiente fuí a tu casa para enfrentarte , tirarte el cheque a la cara, pedirte explicaciones y decirte que tu padre me había amenazado pero vi a tu novia desnuda en la ventana y supuse que no era momento de interrumpir –dijo Bella con sarcasmo —me mentiste Edward me hiciste creer que eras otra persona, que…no tenias compromiso ninguno que…De todos modos yo también cometí un error muy grande y ese fue huir antes de descubrir la verdad, estaba rota, estaba hundida, asustada y sola pero aun así te pido que me…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Edward al ver cuánto amor había en esa mirada y en esas palabras se tiró hacia sus labios y junto sus bocas en un apasionado beso que puso fin a la discusión…por lo menos de momento. Sus lenguas se encontraron justo en el mismo instante en que Edward le pidió permiso para penetrar en su boca, los labios de ella se separaron y se hizo la conexión. Sus lenguas jugaron a amarse.

—Te amo señorita Swan, no sabes cuánto te amo y lo mucho que te he echado de menos. No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo desesperadamente que te he buscado por todas partes. Hablemos todo lo que haga falta, pero quiero que sepas que te adoro, siempre te adoré, pensé que mi padre iba a ayudarnos, esa misma noche te iba a contar quien era en realidad. Yo no te dejé sola, al menos no era esa mi intención, solo quería apartar a Ángela de tu lado, ella es una autentica víbora, no quería que te hiciese daño por eso estaba junto a ella y mi madre…controlándolas. Yo…le dije a mi padre que había que suspender ese compromiso, que me había enamorado de una preciosa y estupenda chica…él prometió ayudarme…me pidió que le dejara hablar contigo a solas mientras yo entretenía a Ángela y a mamá y como digo lo vi una buena idea ya que me daba pavor que Ángela te hiriese. Bebí mucho eso es cierto pero fue porque…estaba nervioso quizás mi subconsciente quería decirme que no me fiara de Carlisle pero mi mayor error fue confiar en mi padre. No me voy a marchar de aquí sin ti –le dijo con ella aun en sus brazos mientras seguía rozando su boca con sus labios y lengua. Se negaba a soltarla y parecía que Bella tampoco se quería separar—. Vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas y para siempre cariño, eres mi vida, no puedo concebir un futuro sin ti, dame esa oportunidad. Nos tendieron una trampa y los dos caímos como tontos. Fue mi culpa porque tenía que habértelo contado todo antes pero…yo solo quería que me amaras por mí mismo –le dijo apretándola más contra sí con toda la ternura de la que era capaz una vez que hubieron roto la conexión de aquel mágico beso. Alice, Rosalie, María, Tanya, Jasper y hasta el mismo Emmett les miraban desde la distancia.

—Bueno creo que también tengo mi buena parte de culpa por huir y no confiar en ti o por lo menos hablar contigo, mi única excusa es que me hundí, tu padre me amenazo y aun así intenté resistirme todo lo que puede pero al final…me hundí del todo al ver a aquella mujer en la ventana. En ese momento pasaron por mi cabeza mil y una imágenes de vosotros dos...juntos y tiré la toalla —dijo Bella horrorizada al descubrir que Edward había sido tan victima como ella, quizás más victima aun y ella se había marchado rindiéndose y dejándolo solo, Tanya tenía razón, y todo por...ese hombre malvado que la hundió de tal manera que la incitó a ser una cobarde –Edward perdóname por favor, perdóname por irme así.

—Te perdono con la condición de que me perdones tu a mi también, te dejé sola Bella, y eso fue otro grave error. Y ahora ¿podemos ir a algún sitio a terminar de hablar?

—Por supuesto, vamos a mi casa.

Horas más tarde, y junto a un café, los dos estaban sentados en el salón de la casa de Bella, aclarando las cosas, solucionando problemas. Ella le contó todo lo que su padre le dijo, que actuaba a instancias de Edward, sus amenazas, como la hicieron sentir sus palabras y…el cheque que apareció en su bolso junto a la nota, nota que Edward leyó horrorizado. Edward le contó que Carlisle era un falsificador nato, que sabía a la perfección imitar su letra y la de muchos de sus empleados y no era la primera vez que utilizaba esa habilidad. Bella le volvió a pedir perdón por haber huido de esa manera explicándole que se sintió rota, humillada y sola. Él le pidió perdón por dejarla a merced de su padre, por no haber estado ahí para ella, solo se quedó con Ángela para protegerla de esa zorra pero su mayor error fue confiar en su progenitor. Le aclaró que le habían emborrachado y la razón de porqué Ángela estaba desnuda en su apartamento esa mañana, le juró que no había pasado nada. Le dijo que había salido a buscarla. Bella se sintió muy mal por haber desconfiado así de él cuando nunca le dio motivo para hacerlo y así se lo hizo saber. Edward le aseguró que le pensaba decir esa misma noche que la amaba y confesarle quien era. Le explicó que si no lo hizo antes era porque necesitaba que alguien le quisiera por sí mismo no por el montante de dinero que tenía o por ser el príncipe heredero de un gran imperio. Bella le preguntó por todas esas mujeres que a diario salían con él, Edward le confesó que nunca salió con ninguna que era...ese actor que su propio padre había utilizado como doble quien salía con esas mujeres por él como parte de un plan que él mismo urdió para alejar a Ángela de su lado y hacerla desistir del compromiso. Le confesó que al principio, dolido y rechazado, se había metido en la cama de alguna que otra modelo o actriz que solo buscaba fama y dinero...fueron solo unas pocas semanas hasta que…Alice, sus primos y su tía le hicieron recapacitar.

Los dos terminaron de rodillas en el suelo frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, chocolate contra zafiro, pidiéndose perdón mutuamente y fuertemente abrazados. Ambos perdonaron, como no iban a hacerlo, si se amaban con locura y los dos fueron víctimas de un lobo que parecía un cordero.

Bella le dejó bien claro que tenían que ir poco a poco, sin prisas…no quería precipitarse…toda esta situación le había hecho mucho daño…necesitaba sanar. Expresó su miedo hacia su padre, su madre…Ángela. Edward le dijo que esperaría todo lo que le hiciera falta pero que no pensaba regresar sin ella. De hecho no pensaba regresar. Le prometió que por su familia no se preocupara… lucharía contra quien fuera necesario en defensa de su amor. Si el imperio Cullen se iba a pique que se fuera, aunque le preocupaban y bastante las personas que trabajaban allí, personas inocentes que no tenía la culpa de los tejemanejes de su padre…pero ya pensaría en una solución…de momento solo le importaba recuperar a su chica…lo demás ya lo solucionaría a su debido tiempo.

Bella le dio las gracias por aceptar ese tiempo, por quedarse con ella, por defenderla ante quien hiciera falta y una vez más le pidió perdón por haber huido de esa manera.

Terminaron de pasar la noche los dos juntos en la cama de Bella, abrazados fuertemente, aspirando el olor del otro, sintiéndose, dejando que sus cuerpos se reconocieran de nuevo y que sus mentes y almas volvieran a hacer la conexión.

A la mañana siguiente unos muy ansiosos Tanya, Peter y Charlotte se presentaron en el apartamento en espera de unas noticias que no pudieron ser mejores. Bella les dio las gracias a sus amigos…por todo y como a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan, los tres entendieron perfectamente.

Pero lo más emotivo fue el reencuentro de dos amigas que por culpa de ese lobo tuvieron que dejar de serlo. Alice y Bella se abrazaron, lloraron, rieron y prometieron que a partir de ese momento su amistad sería eterna. Alice le dijo que ella tampoco regresaría a Escocia, se quedaría aquí, tenía tres buenos motivos para hacerlo, su hermano, su recién recuperada amiga y…Jasper.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Bueno pues ya se han encontrado, han hablado y han aclarado las cosas. Realmente los dos cometieron errores y cayeron en esa trampa que Carlisle les puso. Ya hemos llegado al final de la historia pero queda el epílogo que subiré en seguida.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros rr:**

**robsten—pattison,luzdeluna2012,tany cullen,beakis,ludgardita,ariyasy, maya cullen masen,Angie Masen,carlita16,DraBSwan**

**Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a las lectoras silenciosas.**

**Besos**


	5. Epílogo, el comienzo de una nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exlusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Epílogo, el comiendo de una nueva vida.**

**Narrador en tercera persona**

—Por última vez Edward deja de hacer el idiota y vuelve a casa a cumplir con tu obligación –ordenaba un amenazante y furioso Carlisle por teléfono.

—¿Mi obligación?, ¿qué obligación es esa?, ¿casarme con una mujer a la que no quiero?, es mas no es solo que no la quiera, sino que la desprecio y ¿por qué tengo que casarme con ella?, ¿porque tú me lo mandes? Espera sentado padre, no pienso volver.

—Hijo si no obedeces atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué consecuencias?, vas a arrastrar por el fango a la familia, pues adelante.

—Eso ya te encargaste de hacerlo muy bien tu solito ayer, mi deber es intentar mitigar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste ¿cómo te atreviste?

—No ¿Cómo te atreviste tu?, traicionaste mi confianza, humillaste a la mujer que amo, la echaste de mi lado…eres un bastardo sin corazón, no pienso volver padre, quiero poder vivir mi vida lejos de ti, no quiero algún día llegar ser tú.

—Edward, haré como que no he oído eso, por última vez te lo digo o vuelves aquí inmediatamente a desmentir lo que dijiste ayer y preparar tu boda con Ángela o me veré obligado a arrastrar por el fango la reputación de esa…

—¡No te atrevas a insultarla!

—De ti depende hijo, si vienes por las buenas ella no se verá afectada sino…atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Me estás amenazando?, pues a mí no me amedrentas y a mi Mujer tampoco. Estaremos preparados padre, saca tu artillería pesada que nosotros también sabemos jugar a este juego. No pienso volver y si vuelvo será casado sí, pero con Bella –respondió Edward con fuerza y colgando el teléfono a su padre al cual dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Desde que se había despertado esa mañana no habían hecho más que importunar su recién recuperada felicidad, llamando e insistiendo una y otra vez hasta que, temeroso de que despertaran a su amor, se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y fue a contestar. Sabía que no tenía más remedio, ya había conseguido evitarlo durante todo el día de ayer pues fue un día importante y bonito de reencuentros. Pero no podía seguir posponiéndolo más, debía de enfrentarse a los lobos. Se recostó en el sillón que Bella tenía en el salón totalmente desquiciado, últimamente su padre tenía ese poder sobre él, sabía muy bien cuál sería su maniobra y eso lo tenía profundamente preocupado…no quería que su Bella sufriese ningún daño. El móvil volvió a sonar, suspirando resignado, lo tomó y miró el identificador de llamadas…era la que faltaba.

—Edward, no puedes hacerme esto, ¿te das cuenta de cómo me has humillado?, ¿sabes cómo me siento?, ¿te haces una idea de todos los problemas que me estás causando? Vuelve aquí ahora mismo a cumplir con tu obligación.

—Me importan una mierda tú y tus problemas Ángela, me da igual que te sientas humillada públicamente, me da lo mismo todo, simplemente tú me das igual. Te lo avisé, te avisé que no te amaba, que nunca te amé. Te pedí muchas veces que entre los dos rompiéramos el compromiso pero…tu amor por mi dinero es inmenso ¿no? Sabías de sobra que mi corazón y mi vida entera está junto a esa mujer que entre mi padre y tú apartasteis de mi lado. No tengo ninguna obligación contigo Ángela.

—Yo no hice nada de eso –se defendía una Ángela desesperada por el teléfono. Estaba totalmente abatida y hundida. Durante el viaje que había realizado a Paris para hacer unas cuantas compras, se vio desgarradoramente sorprendida por la noticia que todos los periódicos publicaban aquella mañana:

_Edward Anthony Cullen, copresidente de Cullen's Enterprises, desmiente ante el mundo entero su compromiso y próxima boda con Ángela Weber. Según informó a este medio durante una rueda de prensa en la filial que la editorial tiene en New Haven, fue su familia la que, sin contar con su consentimiento y aprobación, anunció el compromiso, siendo suplantado en todo momento por un doble contratado para tal fin…por lo visto el heredero del imperio editorial Cullen se había negado muchas veces a aceptar ese compromiso debido a…_

La noticia seguía explicando un montón de cosas que ella no quiso ni leer. Había estado intentando hablar con él todo el día anterior y durante toda la mañana pero no le cogía el teléfono.

—¿Piensas que soy un memo?, yo confié en mi padre y entre los dos urdisteis un plan para separarnos. Tú me emborrachabas mientras Carlisle se encargaba de alejarla de mí, humillándola y destrozándola. Eres una zorra, una arpía aristócrata arruinada en busca de mi dinero para mantener su nivel de vida, te pido que me dejes en paz. Búscate un trabajo y haz algo útil por una vez en tu miserable existencia. O ponte en una esquina ofreciéndote al mejor postor…lo cierto es que seguro que eso se te daría muy bien.

—Eres un miserable sin corazón, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—Del mismo modo que tú me separaste a mí de mi mujer, quid pro quo mi querida Ángela. Y déjame ya en paz por favor no tengo tiempo ni ganas de aguantarte, olvídate de mi número de teléfono, no me molestes más.

—No pienso hacerlo Edward, diste tu palabra tienes que cumplirla, no me puedes hacer esto, no puedes dejarme así. ¿Sabes lo humillada que me siento?, no puedo ni salir a la calle.

—Por supuesto que puedo y lo hago. Y mira eso de que no puedas salir a la calle está bien así librarás al mundo de tu ingrata presencia. Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y te lo advierto no intentes nada contra Bella porque entonces el mundo entero sabrá que tu familia está arruinada, que tienes un montón de deudas y que necesitabas mi dinero para seguir manteniendo el estatus social que tienes.

—No te atreverás.

—Claro que me atreveré, tu solo prueba y verás de lo que soy capaz, ya te lo dije una vez Ángela.

—Le diré al mundo entero que me has dejado embarazada, y te has largado por ahí con una zorra de lujo.

—¡Ni te atrevas a insultarla!, aquí la única zorra eres tú y lo demostraré ante el mundo, di lo que quieras Ángela me da igual, dentro de unos meses el mundo sabrá que es mentira.

—Diré que he abortado del disgusto.

—Pues haz lo que se te antoje. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión Ángela. Estás dando palos de ciego y como sigas así vas a terminar volviendo ese palo contra ti.

—Edward ¿te ha contado tu amante lo que Carlisle está dispuesto a hacer si no vienes conmigo?

—Sí, conozco todas y cada una de las amenazas que ese día mi padre hizo a Bella…estamos preparados para luchar contra quien sea Ángela, vosotros moved ficha que ya la moveremos nosotros después, no estamos solos en esto ¿recuerdas? En esa rueda de prensa solo dije que no existía tal compromiso sin desvelar los detalles sórdidos, no me hagas desvelarlos Ángela. Y para que te quede claro ella no es mi amante, es mi novia, mi futura esposa, mi mujer. Hasta nunca Ángela, tu y yo no tenemos más que hablar…—y sin darle opción a replica Edward colgó el teléfono a una enfurecida Ángela lanzando el móvil al suelo con tal fuerza que este se partió en mil pedazos. Mejor a ver si así dejaban de molestar.

—¿Supongo que no creerás ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho?, mi familia no está arruinada –le dijo Ángela a un inexpresivo Carlisle quien estaba junto a ella y había escuchado toda la conversación.

—Francamente Ángela, a estas alturas de la historia eso me da igual, que mi hijo se case contigo me conviene y punto, tu apellido da prestigio al mío…a pesar de las muchas deudas que tenéis. ¿Qué son unos cuantos miles de libras a cambio? No me mires así…ya estaba al tanto, de hecho llevo financiando a tu padre desde hace ya varios meses. Este matrimonio se va a celebrar Ángela así muera en el intento. Ya no es solo el hecho de que vuestro matrimonio me conviene a mí sino por orgullo, mi hijo va a entrar en vereda cueste lo que cueste, nadie desafía a Carlisle Cullen y sale vivo del intento.

—Uffff recuérdame que nunca te tenga como enemigo.

—Créeme querida, no te convendría.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del globo, Edward se pasaba la mano por el pelo desesperado e impotente. A pesar de lo que les había dicho a Ángela y a su padre, estaba atemorizado, no podía consentir que nada dañara a su Bella. Tenía miedo…mucho miedo de que Carlisle cumpliera su amenaza.

—Una todavía somnolienta Bella salió entonces de la habitación tumbándose en su regazo y poniendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Era tu padre verdad?

—Sí, primero él, después…Ángela…los dos quieren lo mismo. Me han lanzado amenazas Bella.

—Edward las amenazas son lo de menos…lucharemos…lo importante es que estemos juntos. Si hace un año cuando fui a verte a tu casa yo…hubiera logrado hablar contigo antes de huir y aclarado las cosas ¿crees que me hubiera importado lo que tu padre tuviera que decir de mí?, mi único problema es mi abuela…tendré que avisarla.

—¿Estás dispuesta a luchar? Te advierto que no estaremos solos, Rose, Emmett y Alice nos ayudarán.

—Peter, Tanya y Charlotte también. Ya los has conocido, además Peter es abogado.

—Sí, los conozco sobre todo a Tanya.

—Da mucho miedo cuando se enfada ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero es una gran amiga.

—La mejor.

—Bella, esto va a ser duro.

—Lo superaremos…juntos.

—Eso ni lo dudes –le contestó Edward uniendo sus labios a los suyos en un tierno beso lleno de amor y pasión, pasión que se fue encendiendo entre ellos poco a poco. Edward le había prometido a Bella tiempo pero era tanto su deseo de ella…con gran esfuerzo se apartó pero Bella hizo todo lo contrario.

—Bella, si no paramos ahora yo…me has pedido tiempo y…

—Ayer te pedí tiempo Edward…pensé que todavía era pronto y que mi corazón necesitaba sanar pero…ya no quiero ese tiempo…me siento liberada…plena… a pesar de lo que se nos viene encima. Mi corazón late por ti Edward, sano, contento y feliz.

—¿Estás segura?

—Al cien por cien.

Y así fue como los dos amantes unieron sus cuerpos danzando al ritmo de la música más antigua que existe, la música del amor y la pasión. Bella al final pudo hacer realidad ese sueño en donde le entregaba su virginidad al hombre sencillo, tierno, amable, cariñoso, atento, dulce…del que estaba total y absolutamente enamorada. Edward al final consiguió penetrar en el dulce santuario de esa mujer que lo era todo para él, haciendo también realidad esos sueños recurrentes que lo atormentaban. Ya no era un sueño, era una realidad, una hermosa y maravillosa realidad. Bella por fin era suya…completamente suya…pero todavía tenía otro sueño que cumplir aunque para eso tuviera que esperar…un poco más…¿o quizás no?, _tenía que protegerla y esa era la mejor manera_, pensó sabiendo de antemano que solo buscaba excusas porque simplemente estaba deseando dar ese paso.

—Un poco más tarde ambos yacían en la cama saciados, colmados de amor. Edward entonces se levanto del lecho, había decidido arriesgarse, era ahora o nunca, yendo hacia sus pantalones sacó algo de ellos, algo que siempre llevaba encima, luego volvió junto a la cama, pero no se acostó en ella sino que fue hacia el lado de Bella y se sentó en una esquina, Bella le miraba expectante. ¿Mi amor?, sé que me has pedido tiempo pero… después de lo de antes, de tus palabras…, de lo que acabamos de hacer…esto no puede esperar yo…no puedo esperar más… deseo hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, es mi sueño, mi único afán en la vida y ahora con más razón, debo protegerte, no puedo consentir que te calumnien y para ella necesito hacer esto oficial. Bella –dijo Edward poniendo una rodilla en el suelo –este anillo te lo compré hace un año. Era uno de mis regalos de graduación para ti, iba a dártelo después de contarte toda la verdad sobre mí, con él te iba a pedir que fueras mi esposa. Sé que después de lo que ha pasado, es muy pronto aún para dar ese paso pero… ¿querrías valorar la posibilidad de casarte conmigo en un futuro?

—Sí Edward, seré tu esposa –contestó Bella sorprendiendo a Edward y arrancándole una genuina sonrisa en el rostro –no necesito más tiempo, solo necesitaba una prueba de tu amor, ya la tengo, me has buscado, me has amado, estás dispuesto a enfrentar un escándalo de muy gran envergadura y todo por mí. Quiero ser tu esposa desde hace tiempo y creo que tiempo es lo que hemos estado perdiendo. Ayer necesitaba sanar, hoy necesito que estés a mi lado y yo estar al tuyo. Edward se levantó del suelo y tumbándose sobre ella le dio un beso en los labios tan ardoroso que pronto acabaron bailando de nuevo al ritmo de esa música silenciosa.

Las manos de él exploraban sus suaves curvas deteniéndose más de la cuenta en sus senos, los cuales pellizco para luego sustituir esas dedos traviesos por su lengua que empezó a estimularlos hasta endurecerlos llevándola a un placer casi doloroso. Bajó entonces por su cuerpo dejando besos húmedos allá por donde pasaba hasta llegar al centro de su intimidad y, poniendo sus piernas en sus hombros, penetro con su lengua ese dulce santuario arrancando de la que ahora era su prometida gritos y gemidos de placer. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo apartó su boca y cerniéndose sobre ella la sustituyo por su duro miembro que ya estaba preparado para la acción. Los movimientos, al principio lentos, se fueron haciendo cada vez mas y mas violentos, duros, necesitados, enérgicos, sus cuerpos se encontraban, se amoldaban, se reconocían, se reclamaban, bailando juntos esas danza que los amantes ejecutan una y otra vez, esa danza tan antigua como su nombre…la danza de la pasión.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde cuando ambos amantes estaban plenamente saciados y satisfechos. Bella llamó a su abuela antes de que la noticia llegara hasta ese apartado rincón donde vivía, ese precioso pueblo entre montañas situado en una de las estaciones de esquí más famosas de España. Marie toda desolada escuchó sus explicaciones agradeciendo el hecho de enterarse por ella misma de la verdad simple y pura, ella sabía demasiado bien que muchas veces las noticias se desvirtúan dependiendo de…quien las cuente. Bella pasó mucho tiempo explicándole todo a aquella mujer que era como su propia madre. Al final fue Edward quien habló con ella para demostrarle que su amor por Bella era puro y sincero. La buena mujer les dijo que no se preocuparan que no leería ni escucharía nada relacionado con ellos y si algún vecino le preguntaba ella ya sabría lo que decir. Tanto uno como el otro la volvieron a pedir que se fuera a vivir con ellos, pero Marie era tozuda, en ese pueblo estaban sus recuerdos, su vida…y no pensaba moverse de allí. Bella prometió visitarla en cuanto pudiera añadiendo que le encantaría casarse en la pequeña iglesia que tenia aquel hermoso pueblo. Edward la miró encantado asintiendo rápidamente a su petición.

Al día siguiente la historia de Edward y Bella era aireada en todos los periódicos del mundo, toda la prensa rosa y amarilla se hacía eco de la noticia. Carlisle Cullen y Ángela Weber pusieron todos los medios a su alcance para desprestigiar a Bella, cumpliendo por fin su amenaza, aireando y sacando a la luz a la _aprovechada_ que había sido la culpable de la ruptura del heredero del imperio Cullen con su novia de toda la vida y del consiguiente compromiso, diciendo un montón de mentiras sobre ella.

—Ese hombre es un maldito malnacido cabrón –decía un Edward todo desesperado tirando otra vez el periódico de esa mañana encima de la mesa con furia ¿cómo se ha atrevido?

—Edward así no vamos a lograr nada, es hora de contraatacar y nada mejor para ello que convocar una rueda de prensa en la que tu, Bella, debes aparecer de la mano junto a él y como su novia. Ya sé que te ha pedido que te cases con él y tu le has aceptado, es hora de hacerlo público…es la única manera de parar el asunto. Los dos debéis contar vuestra versión, vuestra propia historia como prometidos formando un frente unido. Rose y yo saldremos con vosotros como miembros de la familia a corroborarlo todo, he hablado con mi madre y mi padre quienes van a hacer también una declaración a vuestro favor. Presentaremos un frente unido Edward.

—Nosotros también estamos contigo –dijeron sus tres amigos.

—Mi bufete me ha dado carta blanca para asesoraros y representaros… —añadió Peter.

Al día siguiente en una nueva rueda de prensa esta vez organizada en uno de los salones de uno de los hoteles más conocidos de New Haven, Edward y Bella contaban su historia al mundo entero proclamando ante el mismo su compromiso, un compromiso real, según palabras del propio Edward. Sus tíos lo apoyaron desde Edimburgo, Rose y Emmett salieron junto a ellos, el bufet de Peter los representó, Charlotte, Tanya y María estaban junto a ellos dándoles apoyo mora y Carlisle Cullen, agobiado por el resto de la familia, aquella que era tan cruel y vengativa como él, no tuvo más remedio que recular, era eso o ver enfangado por el lodo a toda la familia. Tal y como le dijo su cuñado Aro, era mejor esperar en la sombra la oportunidad, dejarlos que se confiaran y entonces…darles la estocada final.

Ángela esgrimió el comodín que tenía guardado…_estoy embarazada de ese hombre_…le dijo al mundo…_demuéstralo_…le contestaron desde el otro lado del globo al tiempo que sacaban a la luz todos sus problemas económicos y los tejemanejes de su padre. Ángela falsificó unos análisis que decían que en verdad estaba embarazada. Edward pidió, a través de su abogado Peter, una prueba de paternidad cuando el niño naciera…Ángela no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Carlisle y Ángela no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlo estar…por ahora.

**Un mes después.**

Edward y Bella retomaron su relación ahora como prometidos. Al principio fueron poco a poco, sin prisas, reconociéndose de nuevo, siendo amigos, cómplices, compañeros, amantes. Edward se trasladó a vivir con ella al apartamento mientras que Alice se fue a vivir con Tanya quien vivía en un pequeño estudio no lejos de Bella. Tanya y Charlotte congeniaron en seguida con Alice y Rose y junto con Bella se hicieron las mejores amigas. Alice inició una relación con Jasper que poco a poco iba dando sus frutos ante la mirada asombrada de un Edward que ya había llegado a pensar que jamás vería a la inconquistable Alice Cullen enamorada de verdad.

Ni Edward ni Bella, podían negar y tampoco querían, la fuerte atracción que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, había besos esporádicos cada cinco minutos, Edward no podía apartar las manos de Bella ni Bella de él. Se daban achuchones en el sillón mientras veían una película y comían palomitas, sus cuerpos se llamaban el uno al otro y ninguno de los dos lo aguantaba.

Edward no estaba para nada satisfecho de la manera en que le pidió a su preciosa novia que se casara con él así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, razón por la que ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios conduciendo hacia un hermoso restaurante italiano que era el favorito de Bella. Todo había sido preparado con el más mínimo detalle. Y entre luces de velas aromáticas, música romántica y un postre en donde estaba escondido un bonito colgante en forma de corazón que había pertenecido a su abuela, Edward Cullen pidió de nuevo formalmente en matrimonio a una Isabella Marie Swan que entre lagrimas de alegría le dijo de nuevo que sí.

Al día siguiente, el mundo enteró se enteró de este suceso lo que despertó de nuevo la ira de un Carlisle, una Ángela y una familia que estaba esperando en la sombra su oportunidad.

Fue así como los problemas aparecieron de nuevo causados en gran parte por ese lado de la familia aliada de Carlisle, pero sobre todo provenientes del padre y de Ángela que demostró ser una arpía despiadada y cruel. Tantas fueron las presiones que Edward y Alice, se desligaron del todo del clan Cullen y todo lo que ella conllevaba, herencia incluida, del mismo modo que Emmett lo hizo años atrás.

**Un año después**

Junto con su novia y su hermana, Edward fundó una pequeña editorial que se vio muchas veces a borde de la quiebra por los continuos boicots de Carlisle, pero luchando codo con codo como un equipo, consiguieron salir adelante convirtiendo poco a poco a su pequeña pero floreciente empresa en algo solido y fuerte que estaba empezando a poder competir con el resto de los imperios editoriales del país.

Cullen´s Enterprises no se resintió ni un poquito, como Edward había temido, por la deserción de él y de su hermana. Dicen que todo el mundo es reemplazable y eso es lo que Carlisle Cullen hizo sin dudar, ya que nombró heredero de su enorme imperio a los hijos mayores de su otra hermana, Sulpicia, tan cruel, fría y calculadora como el propio Carlisle.

Bella nunca abandonó su sueño, siguió dando clases en la universidad y al final publicó _Bajo tu poder_, utilizando aquel pseudónimo por el cual Alice la encontró. Solo ocho personas en el mundo sabían quién se escondía detrás de Little Higlander. Por lo tanto nadie podía acusarla de aprovecharse de su empresa. Pero una de esas cinco personas era Carlisle Cullen quien sabía muy bien quien se escondía detrás de ese pseudónimo y puso todos los medios a su alcance para desprestigiarla sacando a la luz a la _aprovechada_ que se escondía detrás de aquel nombre. En muy poco tiempo la historia de amor de Edward y Bella se vio nuevamente aireada y publicada en las portadas de toda la prensa rosa y amarilla totalmente desvirtuada por Carlisle que decía un montón de mentiras. Pero el morbo de la gente es poderoso, tan poderoso que es capaz de mover montañas y secar océanos enteros. La maniobra de Carlisle y de Ángela que también estaba en el asunto, tuvo el efecto contrario al deseado, todo el mundo compró esa novela para ver de primera mano si _era una novelucha de tres al cuarto escrita por una persona mediocre, que solo buscaba ingresar en la familia para conseguir el éxito que de otra forma no había logrado._

_Bajo tu poder_ se convirtió en un Best Seller y a esta le siguió aquella que estaba preparando, su propia versión de la historia, versión que dejo a Carlisle Cullen y a Ángela Weber en el lugar que les correspondía, mientras Bella, ya publicando con su propio nombre, demostraba al mundo que de escritora mediocre no tenía nada. Sus novelas eran tan exitosas que Carlisle Cullen nunca pudo con ella. Ni que decir tiene que su editorial jamás publicó un libro de Bella, pero a ella ni falta que le hacía. Por su parte la muchacha tampoco quería que la empresa que ella fundó con Edward y Alice publicara ninguno de sus libros, era una especie de norma ética que ella misma se había establecido. Pero tampoco lo necesito pues las otras editoriales se la disputaban.

Y al final Carlisle tuvo su merecido, primero fue su esposa que harta de todo se divorció de él y se vino a New Haven a vivir cerca de sus hijos y de Emmett su otro casi hijo. Alec y Jane, los sobrinos en los que confió para ser sus herederos, hartos de esa estúpida vendetta que había emprendido contra Edward y esa…mujer con la que estaba desprestigiando a toda la familia, le dieron una puñalada por la espalda, dejándolo totalmente arruinado y solo.

Ángela y un Jacob totalmente devastados se aliaron contra la pareja causando más de un desencuentro entre ellos, pero nunca consiguieron su objetivo. De Jacob nada se sabe…según dicen las malas lenguas Ángela anda perdida por el mundo en busca de una fortuna que pillar.

—Dios mío Bella, estás hermosa, Edward se va a caer de culo cuando te vea –dijo una emocionada Tanya que, junto a Charlotte, Rose y Alice, daba los últimos retoques a su amiga.

—Sí, se va a quedar sin palabras –dijo María a quien no había dejado meter baza debido a sus "peculiares" gustos en el vestir, gustos muy propios de una adolescente como ella.

—Bueno…mientras acierte a decir sí

—Eso está deseando decirlo hermana, no te quepa la menor duda. Lleva mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo.

—¿Estáis preparadas? –dijo entonces Peter entrando por la puerta.

—Preparadísimas –contestaron todas a la vez.

—Entonces mi Bella dama, para mi será un honor conducirla hasta el altar.

Fue de este modo como con una ceremonia sencilla, sin pretensiones de ningún tipo y en donde solo estaban las personas que tenían que estar, celebrada en aquella pequeña iglesia de ese pueblo hermoso donde vivía Marie, Edward y Bella se daban el sí quiero ante Dios. No pudieron ni quisieron eludir a la prensa porque ellos nada tenían que esconder. La prensa, por supuesto, se hizo eco de la noticia y al otro lado del mundo un ahora arruinado y avejentado Carlisle la leía mientras ahogaba las penas en alcohol. También la leía una iracunda Ángela, escondida en un hotelucho de mala muerte en donde había terminado tras ser repudiada por su último amante rico.

Jacob desde aquel pequeño pueblo donde Bella nació tiraba la publicación al suelo resentido y dolido por el rechazo de aquella mujer a la que de verdad amaba, pero también arrepentido del daño que, dejándose llevar por la arpía de Ángela, le había causado. Nunca lo perdonaría, ni siquiera podría tenerla como amiga.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, cuan profundo y grande es el amor que siento hacia ti –dijo Edward acercándose despacio a su recién estrenada esposa que se encontraba de espaldas a él observando el horizonte por la ventana. Se puso detrás de ella y apartando con suavidad el pelo de su cara empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello.

—Yo también te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás –le contestó Bella abandonándose a sus caricias pues todo lo que su ahora marido le provocaba con tan solo un roce era inexplicable. Edward empezó a desabrocharle despacio, botón a botón el vestido de novia. Por cada botón del que se deshacía dejaba un pequeño beso en la piel que quedaba expuesta. Cuando finalizó su tarea, le dio la vuelta para que quedará frente a él, le pasó el vestido por los hombros y lo dejó caer contemplando el maravilloso cuerpo de su esposa enfundado en ese precioso conjunto de lencería blanco que le hacía ver a la vez virginal y seductora. La cogió de las caderas para que ella tomara impulso y enrollara sus piernas en su cintura y de esa forma llegaron a la cama donde la deposito con suavidad.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo –le dijo besándola por todas las partes de su cuerpo deteniéndose un poco más en sus senos, los cuales devoró con hambre para luego seguir bajando por el resto de su cuerpo.

—Yo...yo también, eres toda mi vida —Las manos de Bella recorrían con ansiedad su cuerpo despojándolo de la ropa que a estas alturas ya le estaba resultando molesta y cuando lo tuvo solo con sus bóxers apoyó su cabeza en la cama y le dejo hacer. Sintió como él recorría su cuerpo de punta a punta con su boca, como se detenía en los pezones estimulándolos con su lengua y sus dientes hasta volverlos de piedra. Sintió su lengua lamer su intimidad y recoger hasta la última gota del fluido dejado por su primer orgasmo. Sintió esos conocidos fuegos artificiales recorrer por entero cuando él la fue penetrando poco a poco. Sintió como las embestidas cada vez se hacían más rápidas, más urgentes, más necesitadas, sus bocas se juntaban al tiempo que sus cuerpos, para separarse y volver a juntarse de nuevo. Sintió como le daba la vuelta y la penetraba otra vez por detrás. Sintió como él se tensaba dentro de ella al tiempo que su cuerpo lo envolvía, lo exprimía, lo succionaba…cayeron los dos exhaustos uno encima del otro, satisfechos, unidos, felices y enamorados.

Era el principio de su nueva vida.

**Y otro año más después**

—Vamos mi amor, aguanta un poco, ya queda menos –le decía un ansioso Edward dejando besos tiernos en el muy mojado pelo, debido al sudor y al esfuerzo, de su amada esposa. No lejos de allí, en la sala de espera de aquel hospital una ansiosa futura abuela y unos no menos ansiosos primos acompañados de todos los amigos, esperaban noticias.

—Si tan fácil lo ves ¿Por qué no empujas tu?, cuando quieras te cambio el sitio, tu empujas y yo doy ánimos y besos en el pelo ¿vale? –Edward sonrió para sus adentros, su esposa se había pasado los nueve meses con esos ataques de furia repentina para luego arrepentirse subirse en su regazo y pedirle perdón de un modo muy…muy efectivo.

—Ya no falta nada –le dijo el doctor Gerandy al matrimonio –ya lo veo, puja un poco más que pronto verás a tu bebé.

Y con unos cuantos empujones más, llegaba al mundo Alejandra Marie Cullen Swan, dueña de un precioso pelo castaño y unos ojos verdes tan cautivadores como los de su padre.

De nuevo la prensa se hacía eco de la noticia, mostrando en una gran y bonita portada una foto de toda la familia reunida alrededor del nuevo miembro. Y una vez más un alcoholizado Carlisle leía con rencor la noticia, al tiempo que una muy arruinada Ángela lo hacía igual mientras preparaba el desayuno a su muy arruinado padre en la casa que ambos habían tenido que alquilar y que pagaban con el dinero proveniente del único trabajo que por fin había logrado encontrar sirviendo copas en un bar de alterne.

Jacob sin embargo era testigo directo de la noticia ya que, una vez solucionados sus problemas con la pareja, estos le admitieron como amigo. Hoy en día estaba felizmente enamorado de Leah una muchacha de Forks que había sido amiga de Bella.

Alice preparaba su boda con Jasper.

Tanya por fin consiguió el amor de Félix.

Charlotte y Peter también había tenido su primer hijo.

Rose y Emmett seguían tan felices y enamorados como siempre. María al final le consideró como un autentico padre, aquel que en realidad nunca había tenido.

Alec y Jane dejaron en paz a lo que según ellos eran,_ el lado indeseable de la familia_, realmente no les convenía airear mas la porquería.

Edward y Bella continuaron amándose con locura y más felices que antes compartiendo esa dicha con su pequeña hija.

Y como debe de ser todos en esta historia acabaron siendo muy felices, bueno...todos los que se merecían serlo claro está.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Bueno chicas pues hasta aquí llegó esta historia que como dije iba a ser breve pero intensa. Espero que os haya gustado. Me falta por subiros el outakke de UCCAC y con ello me despido de vosotras hasta mi próxima historia que no empezaré a subir hasta que no la tenga concluida del todo, así iré más tranquila y seré más formal con las actualizaciones.  
**

**Gracias por todos vuestros rr:**

******robsten—pattison, luzdeluna2012, tany cullen, beakis, ludgardita, ariyasy, maya cullen masen, Angie Masen, carlita16, DraBSwan, lokaxtv, janalez, eddieIlove, Guest  
**

******Espero no haberme olvidado de ninguna si es así por favor decidmelo.**

******Gracias también a todas aquellas que me habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos y, por supuesto a las lectoras silenciosas.**

******Besos a todas y hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
